It Happened One Summer
by PolHop
Summary: Derek was excited to be heading back to the all boy athletic summer camp. He was set to be the star athlete. Meanwhile, Penelope was being forced, to attend an all girls camp, because her parents thought it would be good for her to branch out of her computers and books. When they meet will their unlikely friendship cause sparks to fly? **2016 PCA WINNER: Best Alternate Universe***
1. Going to Camp

"Aw, Mom, don't cry," Derek said, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek, "It's only a couple of weeks. You won't even realize I'm gone." He said giving his mother, Fran, another hug, trying to comfort her.

"I know, baby. We go though this every summer," she said, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Then you should be used to this, Momma," Derek gave her a wide smile. "You know this will help me get the college scholarships I need. They always have recruiters come out for the older boys at the end of the summer."

Fran gave her son a sad smile. "And you're gonna knock their socks off. You're going to write everyday, right? And call once a week?"

"Just like last year, Momma. I'll never forget to call home." He gave her another kiss as he left the terminal to board the airplane.

* * *

"But Mom, I don't need to go to a summer camp. I'm perfectly fine staying home and learning more code," Penelope pleaded with her parents as they drove up to the entrance of _Camp Gogiayeli._ The camp was known for its social bonding between girls. Something Penelope wanted nothing to do with.

She was completely content with staying in her room, working on her computers or reading books over her last high school summer. Penelope found joy in learning how to code and hack, though her parents didn't know about the hacking part. One day, right before junior year ended, her parents surprised her with going to a summer camp. They wanted her to be the social butterflies that her brothers were. Her brothers never needed to go to a summer camp. But here she was being forced against her will to attend this - sure to be _hellish_ summer camp.

"Sweetie, you're going to have a blast and you'll make life long friends. I went to this same camp when I was your age," Penelope's mom explained to her as her eyes danced with the memories of her younger years. "We hiked, played camp games, ate s'mores, and learned how to canoe. We stayed up late telling ghost stories, and tormented the boys from the athletic camp across the lake, there is even a dance at the end of the summer that the boy's camp is invited too."

"Then _you_ go to the summer camp," Penelope spat from the back seat of her fathers station wagon. "I don't know what I did to make you hate me."

"Now _mi hija_ , your mother and I don't hate you. We love you and that's why we want you to make some friends and have a fun summer," her father said, looking into the review mirror.

"I have friends. I don't need any more," Penelope spat once again, looking at the trees pass her by from the window.

"Penelope Calliope Garcia, do not give your father lip."

Penelope mumbled her annoyance under her breath as they turned into the entrance.

The car was quiet as they made their way up the long and windy road to the front of _Camp Gogiayeli._ Penelope already hated it, she hated the outdoors and now she was going to be forced to live out here for the next couple of weeks. She could feel the tears prick her eyes as her father parked the car out front of the _Welcome Campers'_ banner.

* * *

Derek made his way into the camp entrance. He was ecstatic to be back this year. This was going to be his year to rule the camp as one of the older boys. He thought about his past years being here. It was the perfect summer experience in his mind, and it sure as hell beat staying at home cooped up in the apartment watching his sisters.

Not to mention the girls camp across the way. He groaned inside thinking about it. He wondered if Cassandra was going to be there again this year. She might have been a little annoying, but her and most of those girls were perfect for what he wanted- a _good time_. And the best part was, after the summer was over he didn't have to see any of them again.

"Yo Derek! You're back," Andy, Derek's old bunk-mate from last year hollered, jogging up to him.

"How's it hangin', Andy?" Derek said with a smile as he greeted his long time friend.

"Your Mom couldn't drop you off this year?" Andy asked, looking at the cab driving away.

"She couldn't this time. They wouldn't give her the time off from the hospital, but I told her it wasn't a big deal, and that I'd get a cab from the airport. Did you get our room assignments yet?" Derek asked, picking up his duffle bag from the ground.

"Yeah, we're in the same bunk as last time, by the lake," Andy told him, grabbing one of Derek's bags for him.

"Sweet! And you know what the means, right?" Derek gave a wolfish grin. "We're closest to the girls camp."

Andy rolled his eyes. "That's all you think about isn't it?"

Derek gave him a shameless look. All Andy could do was hit him on the shoulder and laugh as they made their way over to the cabin to get Derek checked in.

* * *

"Alright, baby doll, you got everything you need," Penelope's mom said, embracing her in a hug.

Penelope looked up at her mom with tears in her eyes. "Please don't leave me, Mom. I'll do anything you want. I'll do all the chores in the house. I'll do anything," She pleaded with her.

" _Mi hija_ , you're going to have a good time. Now make sure you write us whenever you can." He kissed her cheek. "Do you want us to take you to your bunk?"

"No, Papi. I can do it," Penelope said in a disjointed manor.

Her father embraced her in a hug, kissing the top of her head." _Te amo, mi hija_ , you'll be fine."

Penelope sighed as she embraced her parents one last time before they made their way back to the car. Penelope looked around; this place was now her own personal hell. It was hot, there were bugs, and no computer in sight.

She kicked a rock, as she made her way down towards the bunks, trying to follow the stupid map that was given to her when she checked in.

"This is ridiculous, I can't even read this stupid thing," She grumbled, looking down at the map trying to decipher the hand written thing. She wasn't looking where she was going and ended up bumping into a tall, dark haired girl.

Penelope's eyes shot up, "I'm so sorry," she said, tears pricking her eyes. This was all too much for her to handle.

"No worries," the beautiful girl chipped back with a huge smile. "This your first time here?"

"Is it that obvious?" Penelope joked, trying her best to give a small smile.

"A little. You can always tell by the confused look on someone's face when they try to read the map," the girl joked with her. "What bunk are you located in? I can help. My mother sends me here every summer."

"Uhh yeah, I'm in, uhh…" she tried to sound out the word. "Gv-eh, I think."

"That's great! That's the cabin I'm in!" she said, with excitement, " It's pronounced gun-hay. It means wildcat in Cherokee."

"Oh," Penelope said, looking at the picture of the wildcat next to the name on the map, "Makes sense. I'm Penelope, by the way." She held at her hand to greet the girl.

"I'm Emily. Don't worry, you'll have a blast here." Emily said, bending down to pick up one of Penelope's bags for her. "Don't look like someone killed your cat there, Penelope. I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends."

Penelope hoped Emily was correct in her assumption. She bent down to pick up her other bag and followed Emily to the cabin.

* * *

AN: Want More?


	2. Making New Friends

**AN: I want to thank everyone for the support on my story. I need to give a HUGE shout out to CeeCee333, she gave me all the sports knowledge I needed for this story. You are so amazing for helping me. Thank you! And a thank you to evgrrl09 for encouraging me with this story.**

 **Please enjoy chapter two of It Happened One Summer.**

Emily jumped off the top bunk so she could sit closer to Penelope as she moved herself into the cabin. Penelope was placing her books onto her nightstand and putting her clothes in her designated foot-trunk, desperately trying to find some sort of solace about her situation. She sighed when she pulled out her cell phone charger.

"Why'd ya bring that?" Emily asked, taking the charger from her hand to examine it.

"I didn't mean to. I guess it was out of habit for me to pack it." She took back the cord from Emily's hand and sat on the bed next to her, "I'm a technology geek," Penelope started to explain. Most people her age thought she was weird when it came to her obsession with all things technology, but she hoped Emily would look past it. "I teach myself how to code and hack into systems."

"Really?" Emily's eyes widened with excitement, "That's so neat! You can hack into stuff, like what? The government, and shit?"

Penelope gave her a slight smile, "Not the government… well, not yet. I'm working up to that. Right now, I've been able to hack into school records and easy stuff, without being detected."

"Badass," Emily said, looking rather impressed with her new friend, "So what made you come to camp?"

Penelope hopped off the bed to put the charger in her foot-trunk, "My lovely parents decided I needed to become a _social butterfly_ like my brothers." She turned to Emily, whom was now cross-legged on the bottom bunk, listening to her, "In other words, they want me to leave the technology and books alone and _make friends,_ " she continued, sarcastically.

"Well, you're well on your way," Emily gave her a smile, "You've made one friend here," she continued, pointing at herself.

Penelope gave her another smile. Maybe her mom was right, and she could make life long friends here. Emily seemed like a great girl, and she has been far more welcoming than she thought anyone would have been here.

"Come on Penelope…" Emily trailed off, "Hey, what's your last name?" she said, hopping of the bed, heading towards the door.

"Garcia. It's my step father's," Penelope explained, "So no, I don't know Spanish and that's why I don't look anything of Spanish decent, I burn walking from my front door to the mail box,"

Emily chuckled at her explanation, "Alright, PG, we gotta head to the mess hall, so we can get our assignments."

"Assignments?" Penelope asked, looking at her new friend like she had multiple heads.

"Yeah, we all have assignments here or jobs. Last year I was in charge of recreational equipment. But if you do anything against the rules, or piss off the wrong people, you'll get reassigned to camp laundry or the kitchen." Emily shuddered. "Been there, done that. _Do not_ want to do it again."

"We have jobs to do, like we also need to clean and crap?" Penelope asked again for understanding. Now, she really hated this place. Not only was she going to have to live outdoors she was going to have to clean it too? The first moment she got, she was going to write her parents a rather descriptive letter regarding her feelings about Camp Gogiayeli.

"Yeah, it kind of sucks. But hey, maybe we'll get lucky and we'll have the same assignment or we can switch and both be in charge of Recreation Equipment." Emily started to explain as they walked to the mess hall. "It was a lot of fun actually. It made me feel like I was God, and if I didn't like the person I'd give them the shitty stuff. Like there was this one girl Cassandra, I hate that bitch. She thinks she is better than any of us here. Anyway, she needed to be assigned a canoe for her and her posy for the canoe race," Emily gave her an evil look, "I made sure they got the one that had a hole in it."

Penelope laughed at her new friend, "You didn't! What happened?"

Emily held open the door for Penelope to walk in, "They got halfway through the race when they realized they were taking on water. You should have heard her scream when she ended up ruining her _perfect_ hair.

"I think you're right,Emily. You and I are going to be great friends." Penelope said, walking in to find a seat to wait for their assignments.

* * *

"What's up first?" Andy asked Derek as they were looking over the sports line up, trying to decide how they wanted to spend their first day at camp.

It was a pretty straightforward athletic camp. There were sign up sheets for the sports you were interested in that were held at different times of the day. To be apart of the camp you have to participate in at least two scrimmages per sport a week, and have mandatory training, that consisted of running, and weight training. There were three coaches assigned to each sport. Most of the coaches were retired athletes or coaches. It wasn't always athletic games, even though that was the main goal of the camp. The camp coaches also set up camp games and outings every once and a while. There is an annual relay race, swimming in the lake, and even a dance at the end of the summer that the girls camp across the way invited them to.

The older boys were always the captains, which made it fun for them. A lot of times Andy and Derek would be pit against each other. Whoever won the most games at the end of the summer had ultimate bragging rights.

Andy and Derek, had the same goals, so they instantly became friends the first time they met four years ago. They were both very proficient in sports; they opted to play baseball and football, alternating the two sports every other day. Derek preferred baseball over football, but he knew the recruiters favored football, so he made time to be well rounded in that as well.

"Baseball, 2:30," Derek said, with a wide smile. "Just what I want to be up."

"You just say that, cause this year you're the _ace,_ " Andy rolled his eyes, as he gathered his baseball gear to head to the diamond.

"Don't be jealous you're not the starting pitcher." Derek gave a wide smile, knowing he was the best pitcher in the camp and this year nothing was going to stop him from his goals.

"Yeah right, Morgan," Andy called over his shoulder as he walked out of their cabin, "My speed is ten times faster than yours."

"But your accuracy sucks ass." Derek jogged up to his friend. "And you only got like a five mile per hour difference on me."

"That's still faster than you," Andy smiled.

"It's not about how fast you throw it, it's all about how you do it." Derek joked, as they walked onto the field.

"Derek, Andy! Welcome back!" one of the coaches hollered, running up to greet the two, "I'm glad you decided to hit baseball practice first. We need a good arm to start the summer off right," he looked right at Derek.

"That's why I'm here," Derek tossed the baseball he had in his hand above his head to catch it, to emphasize his talent.

"Go warm up, you two. First scrimmage starts in thirty minutes. Also, this year we increased the mandatory weight training time, for pitchers. Just a heads up," the coach said, as he started to jog away over to some newer kids making their way onto the field.

"Come on Derek, I'll warm up with you," Andy said, as he grabbed his glove and jogged a little ways away to toss the ball with Derek.

The two started tossing the ball back and fourth close to the pitchers mound waiting for the coach to call the game.

"So you gonna see if Cassandra is at the girls camp?" Andy asked tossing the ball towards the left of Derek making him run for it.

"Can you at least try to toss the ball where it needs to go?" Derek hollered as he jumped up grabbing the ball with his glove. Derek cocked the ball backwards and tossed it right into Andy's glove, "And no. Well, not at first. I want to see who's there first. There might be someone better."

"I'm pretty sure over the last four years, you've had your way with almost everyone in the camp," Andy tossed the ball back at Derek, this time throwing it right over his head, making Derek jump straight up to catch it.

"You just wish you had my swag," Derek caught the ball, immediately tossing it back towards Andy.

"That's what you call it?" Andy joked, tossing the ball back to Derek.

"Yeah, I got the moves you wish you had," Derek caught the ball again . "You wanna head over there tonight? See who we can find?" he asked, giving Andy a cheeky smile.

Andy looked around to make sure no one could hear them, "Yeah, might as well scout out the new meat and make our picks for the summer. I wonder if Emily is going to be there."

"You still hung up on her?" Derek asked, cocking his eyebrow, "I thought her punching you in the face last year was a deterrent."

"Nah, it's all a show," Andy gave a smile, "She wants me."

Derek couldn't hold back the laugh at his friends ignorance.

"You guys ready?" the coach asked, jogging up to them, "You're up Derek. It's the first scrimmage of the summer, and some of the campers have no idea what they are getting themselves into, so go easy on them. Let them hit a few, alright? Give it a couple of days before you kick their ass."

Derek smiled, as he looked at all the new faces, _Yep, this is going to be an awesome summer,_ he thought.

"Let's play ball!" Andy hollered making his way to the bullpen.

* * *

"See, PG, this is perfect," Emily said, taking her assignment in hand, "We're both doing the same thing I did last year."

"Uh, okay." Penelope said, still not convinced. She decided to follow Emily outside the mess hall and towards the lake anyway. She was at least glad she'd be working with Emily and not in the kitchen, but she wasn't so sure about being in charge of recreational gear. "What do we need to do exactly?"

Emily continued her walk towards the equipment area, "Well, we need to inventory everything in the morning and at night, to make sure nothing is missing and everything is in working order. We also are the ones who have to check out anything the other campers want to use." Emily gave her a smile, "It's like we are equipment Gods."

"Yeah, sure," Penelope said, walking into the equipment room with Emily still not positive this was going to be a good thing, "So you come here every year right? My mom said she used to come here when she was my age."

"Really? My mom did, too," Emily tossed a Frisbee over to Penelope, who instead of catching it screamed and threw up her hands trying to shield herself.

"Really, Pen?" Emily cocked her eyebrow at her.

"I don't do anything that involves outside, including any and everything that has to do with sports." Penelope explained, handing the Frisbee back to Emily to put it back on the shelf.

"You're not a fan of the jocks I take it?" Emily asked with a smile. If she didn't like jocks, she knew Penelope was in for the time of her life when the boys from across the way start making their nightly trips over to their camp.

"Hell no!" Penelope shouted, "If they are anything like the jocks at my school, I want _nothing_ to do with them."

Emily laughed as she started her inventory, "If you don't like jocks, you're gonna wanna stay away from the lake at night," Emily rolled her eyes, "That's the only thing I hate about our bunk. We are by where the boys sneak over at night."

"What are you talking about?" Penelope cocked her eyebrow in confusion. She liked Emily, but the more she talked about this camp the more she hated it.

"The athletic camp, you know the one across the way?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, my mom said we have a dance with them at the end of the summer."

"Oh yeah, that stupid dance." Emily shook her head; "Anyway, the guys over there sneak over here at night. And the place they dock is right next to our bunk so we hear them. They are so fucking annoying," Emily rolled her eyes. "They come over here to get it on with the skanky girls like, Cassandra and her posy."

"How do they even get over here?" Penelope asked, "They have to get across the lake."

"They have a boat that they use to come over, it's pathetic," Emily got up to walk over to where Penelope was sitting, counting the volleyballs. "And what's worse is the whores that fall for their moves. It's absolutely appalling."

"You sound like you don't like jocks, too?" Penelope smiled.

"It's not that I don't like jocks, there are just a few of them that are real assholes. Like this jackass named Andy."

"What's wrong with him?"

"What isn't wrong with him? He and his best friend, Derek are the worst of the camp. They come over here just to get in girls pants. One night I was outside our bunk writing a letter to my mom and Andy and his annoying friend thought I was waiting to have a good time with them." Emily explained.

"A what?"

"A _good time,_ " Emily stated, "So Andy, tried to make his move on me while his friend Derek waited for Cassandra and her friends,"

"What'd you do?"

"I punched him in the face," Emily said matter of fact.

"You didn't!"

"I did, and I'd do it again if I need too." Emily moved to start inventory on some other items, "I still can't believe he thought just because I was outside, I'd drop my pants for him." She turned back to Penelope, "Not to worry though, he got the picture. Him and Derek ended up leaving that night right after I hit him in the nose."

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Penelope asked, shaking her head. More and more things were stacking up against her.

"Hey, as long as we stay away from the boys, we'll have a good time. It's actually a lot of fun here if you give it a chance." Emily explained, "I know it's a lot of _bonding_ shit, but we really do have fun. We can hike, and go canoeing."

"I don't canoe," Penelope stated, "I _won't_ get into that lake, no way. There are things living in there."

"PG, it's not that bad. Once you get past the whole outside thing and the fact that you were forced here, it's rather quite fun." Emily remarked, squeezing Penelope's shoulder.

"So far I'm unimpressed, I have to be outside, clean up a camp, and work." Penelope scrunched her face.

"Yeah, that stuff sucks, but we do fun stuff too. Come on give it a chance. Tomorrow we'll canoe, and then there is a campfire. It's all about trust and bonding here."

"You're not selling me on this place, Emily," Penelope said as she looked at her,."And I am not getting into a canoe."

"Pen, you'll have fun, and I'll be your partner."

Penelope still didn't look impressed with the situation.

"Hey at least you got me right? And as long as we stay away from the assholes from across the way, we'll be fine."

Penelope nodded her head. Emily was right, she did have her. And while she was forced to be here she might as well make something of it and have a good time. They continued their work assignments, while Emily gave her the whole rundown of the camp and who to hang around and who to avoid.

Penelope was sure of one thing though, there was no way in hell she was getting into a canoe tomorrow.

* * *

AN: Just a heads up, they will be meeting next chapter. :) Please, let me know what you think of this story.


	3. Encounters

**Thanks to everyone who has read, followed or favorited this story. Please enjoy their meeting.**

* * *

"Come on, Penelope. Get in the canoe!" Emily tried pushing her friend almost off the dock to get into the canoe. "We need to get across the lake."

"Nope! Not gonna happen," Penelope protested. "Do it yourself."

"I can't. You need at least two people to make the canoe go." Emily wanted to laugh, but she knew if she did, Penelope would only fight harder to not get in the canoe. "Okay, Pen, I know this is not what you want to do, but we have to get in and make it across the lake and back. It's our camp activity for the day."

"What kind of shitty bonding exercise is this? I am not getting in there. What if it tips over?" Penelope tried to leave the dock again, but Emily stopped her.

"Penelope Garcia, get in the damn canoe, nothing will happen. I've been canoeing for years. We won't tip now get in the freaking canoe, now!" Emily's voice was harsh causing Penelope to sigh in defeat. She didn't want her only friend she'd made to be angry with her. So she donned her big girl panties and sat down at the end of the dock and hung her feet over the edge.

"Alright, Penelope," the camp counselor said, holding the canoe in place for her. "You're going to put your feet in and ease your way into the canoe. Once inside, you are going to sit on this bench."

"Okay," Penelope said, fearing for her life. This was not something she ever wanted to do. She slowly eased her way down into the canoe feeling her legs shake. When she was in the canoe, she quickly sat down holding on for dear life to the edges and trying to keep her balance.

"Finally," Emily said, hopping into the canoe with ease.

"Watch it!" Penelope shouted, as the canoe tipped to the side.

"Whoa, Penelope," the counselor tried to comfort her. "You can't overcompensate when the canoe shifts to the side. If you do that you'll end up falling into the lake."

"We'll what?!" Penelope was starting to have a panic attack.

"PG, it's gonna be fine. No worries." Emily sat in the front ready to row across the lake.

"Okay, ladies," the counselor started. "Now that everyone is in their canoes, this exercise is about trusting your partner. When you get across the lake, there is a dingy. When you reach it, you need to stand up and switch spots."

"We need to what? Have you lost your mind?" Penelope sputtered.

"God, can you be anymore of a loser?" Cassandra smirked, looking over at Penelope and Emily.

"Shut your ugly face, Cassandra. I remember last year you freaked out when you went down," Emily said, with a wicked smile.

"And who's fault was that?" Cassandra snapped back.

"Obviously yours for not checking your equipment before you went out," Emily shot back.

"Isn't that your job?" Cassandra remarked, looking rather smug with herself.

"Enough ladies!" The counselor shook his head. "Yes Penelope, you will need to switch spots with Emily. Don't worry, Emily is a pro at this. She won't let you fall into the lake. When you get to the dingy, both of you stand up and walk to the middle then go past each other and take the others seat and row on back here." He explained. "As long as you don't overcompensate you'll be fine."

Penelope still wasn't so sure about any of this as the counselor continued to explain what to do and they started to row across the lake.

"See Pen, this isn't so hard," Emily said, looking back at her with a smile on her face,

"Yeah, well right now isn't the problem," she said as they made their way across the lake to the dingy.

"Oh, Pen!" Emily got her attention. "See the two boys running on the sand?"

Penelope looked around Emily to see two boys running along the shore. "What about them?"

"Those are the boys I was telling you about, Andy and Derek. The one with his shirt off is Derek."

Penelope looked back at the boys; yep, they were defiantly typical jocks. Hopefully they will find something better than to come across to their camp at night, she hoped. "They look like they are total assholes."

"They are." Emily stood up.

"Sit back down! What are you doing?" Penelope panicked.

"We need to switch spots." Emily cocked her head to the side.

"No, we don't!" Penelope shot back.

"Stand up," Emily said a little firmer.

Penelope took a deep breath and stood up her legs shaking with fear. She caught the sight of the boys from the shore, stopping their run to look their way. Great. Now she had an audience for her demise.

"Alright, PG. I'm going to turn around, and then we are going to walk to the middle. One step at a time."

"I can't!" she screamed,

"Come on." Emily turned and stated moving to the middle.

"S-stop right there." Penelope's legs were shaking as Emily inched closer to the middle.

"Penelope, I'm not going to stop and if you don't move to the middle too, by the time I get to the back we are going under because all the weight will be there."

"Okay okay, slow down," Penelope started to move very slowly as her legs continued to tremble, this was the scariest thing she had ever done, even more so than hacking into the school to change her friend's science grade.

"See Pen, you're almost in the middle." Emily smiled.

"That's easy for you to say. You're already there."

Penelope made it to the middle clinging to the sides of the canoe praying to _Steve Jobs_ she would make it out of this alive.

"Now, I'm going to move to the left. You move to the right, and we will switch sides." Emily started to move, but the canoe rocked. Penelope, being terrified, did what the counselor told her not to do and overcompensated to the right, causing the whole canoe to tumble to its side, throwing Penelope and Emily out into the lake.

When Emily surfaced she looked for Penelope, who after a moment surfaced as well. Emily couldn't help but laugh. She was laughing so hard she could barely stay above water.

"Oh My God!" Penelope scream. "How the hell are we going to get out of here?" She started flaying around in the water, "Holy Shit! Something touched me. I'm gonna die. This is how I am going to die in a stupid fucking camp! I am going to get eaten by a shark or and giant turtle!"

At Penelope's explanation Emily laughed even harder. "Do you hear yourself? A shark, really? We're in a lake. And a giant turtle isn't going to eat you. Gesh." Emily swam over to the canoe and righted it. "All you have to do is hop up into it. Here let me show you." Emily jumped up into the canoe with no effort on her part.

Penelope stopped flaying when she heard laughing from behind her. She turned to see the two boys hunched over laughing. That ultimately ended up pissing her off more.

"Don't pay attention to them. Here I'll put my weight back so you can pull yourself up." Penelope tried to pull herself up. She got halfway before her arms gave out making her fall back into the water.

"Take my hand," Emily said, offering her hand. When Emily felt Penelope give out she pulled her into the canoe. "See? All safe and sound now."

Penelope grumbled under her breath looking back at the jocks still laughing at them.

"A shark?" Emily looked at her while laughing,

Penelope gave her a smile. Why did she say shark? She was smarter than that. "I panicked, and a shark was the only think I could think of that was dangerous that lived in the water."

Emily shook her head, still chuckling. "Let's get back to camp and change so we can get ready for the campfire tonight."

* * *

"That has got to be one of the funniest things I have ever seen," Andy said, still hunched over laughing at the scene that had just played out in the lake.

"I know, a shark, really?" Derek agreed. "What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know, but did you see how graceful Emily was when she pulled herself back into the canon?" Andy remarked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You are so hung up on her."

"Hell yeah! She fights back. I like it." He stood up and stretched. "At least I know she is there now."

"Yeah, and I saw Cassandra in one of the other canoes so we're in for a good time this summer." Derek gave him his best lady killer look.

"Yeah, so we didn't go over last night, but we are for sure going over tonight right?"

"Yeah, We'll wait 'til nightfall."

"Good idea. So have you decided on rekindling with Cassandra again this summer?" Andy asked, as they started their jog again.

"I don't know, maybe. I still want to see who is out there. There might be someone better."

"Well, we know it's not the girl with Emily, " Andy joked.

"Damn right it's not! What is she even doing at a summer camp if she doesn't want to do camp things like canoe?" Derek shook his head.

"Beats me. We'll make sure to stay away from her."

"Yep, lets head over to the weight room to get in our hours for the day."

* * *

"Hey, don't look so upset, Pen." Emily said, as they walked back into the cabin after getting a shower and changing into dry clothes.

"This is not how I imaged my day going." Penelope threw her wet clothes into the corner of the cabin. She couldn't help but stare at them with disdain, like her clothes were the reason she fell into the lake.

"How did you imagine it?" Emily hopped onto the bed.

"Not falling into the lake, that's for sure."

"Hey now, it's over with we can laugh about it, now," Emily snorted. "It was funny,"

Penelope gave her a smile. It _was_ kind of funny now.

"So what do we do at the camp fire?" Penelope asked, sitting on the bed with Emily.

"We tell ghost stories and eat s'mores. "

"I like s'mores,"

Emily moved off the bed tossing a pillow at Penelope's face in the process. "Come on, let's get ready for dinner."

The girls continued their day. They went back to the recreational equipment area to do their nightly inventory and then head to the mess hall for dinner. They ate and joked about the day they had while Emily continued to tease her about saying there was a shark in the lake. Penelope realized she was in no way ever going to live this down. After they were done eating they made their way over to the campfire. The fire was in full swing with campers sitting on logs around it, roasting marshmallows and waiting for the festivities to start.

Penelope and Emily found an empty log and sat down, pulling out their s'mores pack they had gotten from the mess hall earlier. They started assembling a s'more as they started to roast their marshmallows as Rick, the counselor in charge of fire safety started to walk around the fire looking for the perfect spot to start his story.

Emily leaned over to Penelope's ear, "this is what he always does before he tell us a ghost story, he likes to build suspense or some shit like that."

Penelope rolled her eyes as she stuck a s'more in her mouth.

Rick spoke low as he started is story. "There had been reports about a mad-man that had escaped from the state asylum that wasn't far from this camp." He lowered his voice again, "The counselors didn't think much of it. They knew the authorities would probably catch him within hours of his escape. The man said to have escaped was one of the most prolific mad man of their time. He would hunt down young teenage women and torment them…" He continued his story looking right at Penelope.

"He was said, to have gone so insane when his mother abandoned him, that he chopped off his own hand replacing it with a hook- why no one knows. After two days, they still hadn't found him, but there were strange occurrences happening in the camp. Items would end up missing, and at night you would hear the slight sound of tapping along the windows of the bunks enticing you to come out of your cabin to investigate the noise." He moved closer to Penelope.

"And that was just what young Sally Robins did. She woke up one night hearing the tapping and thought it was a wounded animal or something so she wondered out of her cabin to see. The next morning the campers woke up to a missing Sally. When they started the search party, all they found of her was her left hand."

Penelope gasped.

"They never caught the mad-man, and it's said that at night he still tries to lure campers out of their cabin with the slight tapping of his hook on their window."

Rick was quiet as he watched the eyes of the campers through the fire. He smiled wide when he looked back over at Penelope who now had gone pale and was sitting on the edge of the log. "Alright who wants to go next?" he asked, looking at the campers.

"I do," a girl said, standing up to take Rick's spot by the fire.

Penelope looked over at Emily. "That's not true, right?"

Emily gave her a widened smile, "I don't know? All I can say is, I've heard the tapping outside my windows late at night sometimes."

Penelope's eyes widened the impossible last inch more as she put down her s'more. There was no way she was going to be eating anymore.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said, hoping Emily would go with her. She knew it was foolish to want Emily to go, but right now she was freaked out.

Emily looked at her with a devilish smile. "You're not freaked out right, PG?"

"No," she lied. "I just need you to point me in the direction I need to go." She cursed herself. Now there was no way Emily was going to go with her.

"It's right over there," Emily pointed to the trail beyond the trees,

"Okay, thanks." She stood up a little shaky and made her way over to the trail. She looked back one more time at the campfire. "You can do this, Garcie. There are no homicidal maniacs around here that want to kill you and only leave your hand. It was just a story." She was glad she had her flashlight as she cautiously made her way towards the bathrooms.

Somehow, she ended up off the path. How, she had no idea. She took a deep breath, oh god what was she going to do? Maybe if she turned back the way she came. She stopped walking and looked around her. Problem was she had no idea which way she came from.

"Oh God, oh God!" she cried. She was lost in the woods with a homicidal maniac still on the loose. To her chagrin, her flashlight started to flicker as she head footsteps coming closer to her.

 _Oh shit, this is it. This is how I die. I wonder if my mom will paint my fingernails of the hand they find for my casket. Maybe now they will regret sending me here._ She crouched down to the ground trying to hide from the footsteps that were making their way closer. She could feel her tears prick her eyes, so she closed them in hopes she would be able to make it to morning and then she could find her way to the bunks.

"Ahhh!" She jumped, falling backwards when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Whoa! Relax, sweetheart," a deep voice said.

She wasn't able to see who the voice belonged to because when she fell backwards, her glasses flew off her face. "Here," the voice said, placing her glasses on.

Once her focus came into view, she saw who it was. It was the boy without his shirt on from the shore earlier. _Derek,_ she thought.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still holding her heart trying to calm her body.

"I could ask you the same thing? What are you doing out here in the middle of the woods going the _opposite_ way of your camp?"

To Penelope's chagrin, tears started to fall down her cheeks. This was all too much. She hated this place. Just today alone, she fell into a lake, thought a homicidal maniac was after her and now one of the asshole boys from across the way was standing in front of her.

Derek watched her for a moment as he saw the tears fall from the girl's eyes. "Hey, now no tears." He used the pad of her thumb to wipe them away.

"I thought you were coming to kill me," she cried, "and all that was going to be left of me was my hand!"

He laughed at her reasoning. "If I was going to kill you, I wouldn't have offered to help you. Where are you headed?" He pulled her to her feet.

"I was trying to go to the bathroom, but I guess I ended up off the path," she brushed off her clothes while Derek took her flashlight and hit it with his hand causing it to light again.

"Let me take you to your bunk," he offered, holding out his hand for her to take. "Hey, aren't you the girl from the lake this morning?"

Penelope looked up at him, tears pricking her eyes again. "You're the boy that laughed at us from the shore."

He gave her a wide smile. "I didn't think sharks could live in the lake."

She swatted his arm. "I panicked," she explained. "I- I- wait a second! What are you doing over here?"

He gave her a wolfish grin. "Now, Baby Girl, I'm sure you've heard about me?"

"Yeah, " she grumbled. "More than I would like to know."

"Come on, let's get you to your cabin."

"Wouldn't you rather find some other girl?"

"I did find some girl. I found you. And now I am going to help you back to your bunk." He smiled at her taking her hand, pulling her threw the woods.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Penelope."

"Well, Penelope it's nice to meet you. I'm D-"

She interrupted him. "Derek, yes. Like I said I know all about you."

"Don't believe everything you hear, " he remarked.

"And why pray tell, shouldn't I?" she asked, humor in her voice.

He smiled at her as his answer as they made their way towards the bunks. "Which one is yours?" he asked, wanting to take her to the correct one.

"Uh…" She couldn't remember the Native American name, so she answered the animal one instead. "The wildcat."

"Ahh, yes I know that one. It's the one by the lake." He gave her a wolfish grin again, he was sure Emily had told her all about him. He knew not all of it was true, but what did he care? He probably wouldn't bee seeing her again anyway.

"I'm sure you do,"

"So are you bunking with Emily?" he asked, making small talk.

She cocked her eyebrow at him. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I'm sure my boy Andy will be glad to know what bunk she's in this year."

"Andy," she thought for a moment. "The one she punched in the nose last year?"

"That would be the one." He brought her to the back of her cabin. "You sure know an awful lot about camp life for a newbie?"

"What can I say, people open up to me." Penelope gave him a smirk.

"People or Emily?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She removed her hand from his. "Thanks for bringing me back, and not being a homicidal maniac."

"You are very welcome, Penelope," he kissed her cheek.

She stared at him wide eyed liked she had never see anyone do that before which made him chuckle. "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she said as he disappeared out of site. She couldn't stop her hand from moving to hold her cheek.


	4. Becoming Friends

**Thank you to everyone for the support with this story. I have to thank _CeeCee333_. I know nothing about sports and she has been helping me so much! So thank you again! It's a lot of fun writing this AU story. _FreelySheRoams_ Have a good night at work. And thanks _evgrrl09-_ you just know you are amazing. Thank you everyone**

 **Please Enjoy.**

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Andy asked, as he donned his cleats. This morning they were headed to football practice. They both needed a day to rest their arms from pitching earlier, so they decided to head out to the football field to participate in the morning game.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked.

"We went over to the camp, then you disappeared. Did you meet up with Cassandra?"

"Actually no, I ran into this chick that was lost, so I took her back to her bunk," Derek explained, matter of factly, as they both made their way onto the field.

"I'm sure you did _help_ her back to her bunk," Andy gave him a pointed look.

"Nah, man it wasn't like that. She was actually terrified, saying she thought I was some homicidal maniac ready to kill her." Derek gave a little laugh, thinking about how Penelope acted.

"So you took her back to her bunk and left?"

"Yeah. I found out some useful information for you, too." Derek smiled as they continued walking over to the coach to get the line up for this morning's game. Derek already knew what position the coach would have him play. This particular coach preferred Derek as the quarterback; he did a great job of leading the offense team down the end zone.

"And what would that be?" Andy asked.

"Emily is in the same bunk as last year."

Andy stopped walking to look at Derek with a giant smile. "And how do you know that?"

"The girl that got lost last night bunks with her."

"And how did the conversation about Emily even come up?"

"I saw the girl with her earlier in the day. It was small talk." Derek continued walking past Andy to the center of the field.

"Are you talking about that crazy girl that thought there was a shark in the lake?" Andy said, trying not to laugh.

"That'd be the one."

"No wonder you left last night. I'd be completely turned off after having to deal with her, too," Andy snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek snapped his head around to look at him.

"Did you look at her?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. She was actually really nice," Derek chipped out. He felt like he needed to defend Penelope. She did nothing for Andy to rag on her.

"All the ugly girls are."

"You know what, Andy? You're an ass sometimes." Derek didn't know why it bothered him so much that Andy had called Penelope ugly, but it did. Yeah, she didn't look like Cassandra or one of her mindless drones, but she was sweet and somewhat funny. It was kind of adorable how she thought a shark could eat her in the lake and how she thought a mad man was coming to get her. There was an innocence about her he liked.

Derek ignored Andy as the coach explained the play he wanted the team to execute. He was annoyed the coach decided Andy would be playing wide receiver, so he had to rely on him, but he wasn't going to let the game suffer because he was irked with his friend.

Derek got into position behind the center, after a few moments he looked behind him, "Down… Set…Hut." The center tossed him the ball and Derek took a few steps back and threw a rocket of a pass over to Andy who was running towards the end zone.

Derek wasn't paying attention to the other team's defense because he was still focused on Penelope, he didn't see the defensive tackle charge at him, knocking him so forcefully to the ground it knocked the wind out of him.

The game abruptly stopped as the coach ran over to check on Derek, "You okay, kid?"

Derek coughed a couple of times letting air reflate his lungs, "Yeah,"

"What was that about? It was like your head wasn't in the game and you left yourself open," the coach said.

"I don't know," Derek mumbled, trying to get up.

"Don't let it happen again," the coach said firmly. "You're lucky there weren't any recruiters here."

* * *

"How many paddles do you have over there?" Emily asked, Penelope while they were doing their morning inventory.

Penelope counted them again then looked back at Emily. "Thirty six."

Emily nodded her head as she wrote down the total. "What happened to you last night? You went to the bathroom, but never came back and when I got to our bunk you were already asleep."

"I got lost heading to the bathroom, but I made it back here,"

"How did you make it back?" Emily asked with curiosity, she knew Penelope had a horrible sense of direction.

"I had some help. A camper found me wondering in the woods and offered to take me back to my bunk."

"Oh, who was it?" Emily asked, excited Penelope might have made a new friend.

"I didn't get his name," she said, trying to avoid the conversation not realizing she slipped up.

Emily stopped what she was doing to look at her friend. " _His_ name?"

"Shit." Penelope blushed. "Derek from across the lake was over here last night. He found me in the woods and offered to help me back to my bunk."

"Really?" Emily asked, with her eyebrow cocked, "I'm surprised he was willing to help you."

"He wasn't that bad; he was actually very nice to me. When I started to cry, he wiped my tears and took my hand," Penelope said, sweetly.

"Why did you cry?" Emily asked, hoping everything was alright.

"When I got off the trail, I heard footsteps and thought it was the man that escaped coming to kill me and only leave my hand." Penelope blushed again.

"Oh, God!" Emily burst out laughing. "You believed that story? Come on, Pen. That story has been retold and tweaked a thousand times. I can't believe you actually believed it." She snorted. "And then you thought Derek was going to kill you?" She nearly buckled over with laughter.

"Shut it!" Penelope hollered.

"So did Derek try to charm the pants off of you?" she joked. "That's what he's known for,"

"No, actually, he didn't," Penelope said, before looking down at her body. _Of course he wouldn't try to charm me, I mean look at me. He goes for people that look like Cassandra._ He was indeed a very handsome young man. It didn't surprise her he had girls falling all over him.

"Where'd ya go?" Emily asked, throwing a wadded up paper at her head. "You disappeared there,"

"I was thinking about camp," she lied.

"Sure you were." Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, we probably won't see him around here anymore. He was probably over here looking for Cassandra."

"What's the deal with her? She's kind of a bitch,"

" _Kind of_ is and understatement. She thinks she rules the camp. Her parents donate a lot on money here each year," Emily explained.

"So she thinks she is entitled?"

"Entitled is an understatement," Emily joked.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Penelope asked changing the subject. She didn't want to hear anymore about Derek and his floozy Cassandra.

"We need to finish up our inventory here and then we can see what's going on around camp. We can always go hiking or go to the craft center. I know it sounds lame but pottery was fun in the past." Emily explained.

"Hiking- I'm gonna say no." Penelope smiled. "But we can check out the pottery. I 've never done it before."

* * *

Penelope proudly placed the coffee mug she made on her nightstand later that evening. Emily was right; she did have a good time making stuff with clay. Emily had made a bowl and vase- way beyond Penelope's skill set. But she had fun making her mom the coffee mug. She had carved out flowers and butterflies on it. Since it was small, it only needed to be baked for an hour before she could paint it, so she was able to finish the whole thing in one sitting.

"You're proud of it, aren't you?" Emily asked as she jumped up onto her bed.

"I am." Penelope beamed. "I've never done anything like this before. We should do it again."

"We will." Emily looked down as Penelope grabbed some stuff from her foot locker. "Hey whatch doin'?"

"I'm going to head out back and write my mom a letter telling her about the mug."

"Camp's growing on you." Emily smiled.

"Nope, but hanging out with you and making stuff is fun,"

"Take your flashlight."

Penelope grabbed some paper and a pen and made her way out back. She found a flat area in the grass and popped down, ready to write. Despite the fact that she hated this place, she was glad she had meet Emily.

Penelope was rather mean to her parents about camp – not that she liked it now – but it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be apart from falling into the lake. She was so engrossed in writing her letter she never even noticed the body that sat down next to her.

* * *

When Andy and Derek docked he saw Penelope sitting on the ground behind her bunk. He didn't know why, but he wanted to go and talk with her so he looked back at Andy for a moment, "I'll catch up with you later."

Andy waved him off thinking he was going to meet Cassandra or someone and headed into the woods. Derek walked up to Penelope and was surprised she didn't look up. It's not wise for her to be so oblivious to her surroundings. He shook his head as he sat down next to her looking over her shoulder to see her writing to her mom.

 _Hola Mami,_

 _You told me to write, so I'm writing. I still hate it here, there are bugs and we have to do chores… oh and I fell in the fucking lake. But I did make a friend. Her name is Emily Prentiss, her mom also used to go here when she was younger. I'll have to ask her name, maybe you know her._

 _I made you a coffee mug in pottery today. It's nothing fancy, but eh, it'll get the job done. You know me- a real can do attitude I got there._

 _I wish you would let me come home. There are other things I could be doing right now. I promise I won't mess with the computer in Papi's office again and I'll leave my bro-_

"You need to be better observant of your surroundings,"

"Ahh!" she screamed, throwing her papers in the air before looking towards where the voice came from. "Holy shit! Could you please not do that?"

Derek chuckled. "Do what?"

"Scare me."

"Hey, I made noise when I walked up here and I sat down right next to you. _You_ were the one so engrossed in writing you didn't see me." He gave her a wide smile.

"Yeah well, don't do it again," she snapped, holding her heart.

"What are you writing?" He moved to grab the papers that flew. He already skimmed it when he was sitting next to her.

"What's it to you?"

"Hey, can't a guy be interested in what his friend is up to?" he asked holding up his hands in surrender.

"A friend? I don't even know you," she accused him.

"We can change that," he said, matter of factly. "I'm Derek Morgan, I'm from Chicago."

She looked at him for a couple of minutes before answering, "I'm Penelope Garcia from San Diego."

"California, huh? Beaches and babes, what a great place to live." He closed his eyes imaging being at the beach right now.

"Sure, if you like the beach," she snorted.

"You don't?" he asked in disbelief, everyone loved the beach.

"Not particularly. I burn."

"Then you need someone to put suntan lotion on you," he tried, flirting with her.

She raised her eyebrow, if he wanted to half attempt to flirt with her she could do it right back. "You volunteering, hot stuff?"

"So you think I'm hot?" he asked as his eyes danced.

"Oh please, you know everyone thinks you're hot. Look at you." Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Garcia, huh?" he said ignoring her, "So you know Spanish?"

"Nope, I just took my stepdad's name when he adopted me. I do know French, though," she said, then shook her head. Why was she volunteering useless information to him?

"Cool." An awkward silence floated around them. He didn't know what made him go over to her when he saw her, but something inside of him made him want to talk to her. "Did you have a good day today?"

She stared at him like he had two heads. "Are you for real?"

"What?"

"Derek, aren't you over here to meet up with Cassandra and get laid? You don't need to be hanging around me," she remarked rather annoyed.

"You think I'm a dog?" He cocked his head towards her.

"If the collar fits,"

He couldn't help the smile. She shot back faster than most of his friends, and he liked that. "You know what, Baby Girl? I think you and I are going to be really good friends this summer."

"And what makes you say that?" She stood up going to make her way back into her cabin to get away from Derek.

"Let's just say it's a feeling I have."

She rolled her eyes and started to make her way to the front of her cabin.

"Same time tomorrow, Baby Girl?" Derek called out to her.

"Whatever let's you sleep at night."

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed it! They become friends now so there will be more interaction with them. If you have a moment let me know what you think.


	5. Flag-Football

**Thank you for all of the support with this story. I am having a ball writing it. I need to thank FreelySheRoams for this idea. Also, CeeCee333, and Evgrrl09. Thank you all so much. Because of Freely I now have some amazing ideas for this.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Why do you think we have a mandatory assembly?" Andy asked as Derek and he made their way into the assembly to find some seats.

"Beats me." Derek shrugged. He didn't really care why they had to be here. He was sure it had something to do with the recruiters. This summer he was _supposed_ to be focused on getting scholarships, but for the life of him he couldn't. Every thought he had was consumed with Penelope Garcia, the quirky girl from across the lake who normally wouldn't hold his attention. She was different than the other girls. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and she shot back insults at him so fast it made his head spin and he liked that.

"Good morning, everyone," the head coach said as he made his way to the stage. "I know this is a little out of character for us to be calling you out to a assembly this early in the summer, but this year we want to try something a little different,"

Andy leaned over. "They are going to announce _me_ head of the camp."

Derek laughed at his friend. "In your dreams."

"As some of you are aware, at the end of the summer the girls camp from across the way invites us to a summer dance." Some of the audience members started to hoot and holler, "They have always been so gracious to us and welcomed us with open arms. So this year we want to extend the same courtesy to them."

" _We're_ gonna host a dance?" one of the boys hollered, then everyone started to laugh.

The head coach gave him an annoyed look. "No _Theodore,_ we are not going to host a dance. That's their kind of thing. We, on the other hand, want to show them what it's like over here. I have talked to the head counselor over there, and she agreed. We will be hosting a co-ed flag football game."

Derek instantly perked up. He was going to get to see Penelope in the daytime without sneaking around. He had to laugh, knowing her she was going to hate this.

"This will be _flag_ football. Please keep that in mind. There will be no rough housing. This is our way to show the girls camp what it's like over here."

"Are you sure we can't tackle them to the ground? I'd like to roll around with some of them," one boy interrupted.

"There will be no inappropriate touching _or_ tackling," the coach said, rolling his eyes. "This is meant to bring the camps closer together. We have both been on either side of the lake for many years. In the beginning we were rivals with them and _they_ were the ones to offer their hand in friendship. Now it's our turn to reciprocate. We will split the groups up by age." He held out some papers. "Here are the team captains and your teammates."

One of the other coaches took the papers and started to hand them out. Derek nearly jumped out of his seat to grab the roster from the coach's hand. He needed to know where Penelope was. He sat back down, his eyes skimming the paper. He saw that he would be the team captain for the Red Team- no surprise there. Andy was set to be the team captain for the Blue Team. He continued to scan the names in his team. _Shit!_ Cassandra _._ He did not want to have to deal with her right now. He continued looking down and saw Emily's name. He gave a small smile. He could deal with that. He got to the end of his list and still no Penelope. He looked over at the Blue Team, and sure enough, Penelope was third on the list.

"Damn it," Andy said. "You got Emily _and_ Cassandra? You lucky bastard."

"You can have Cassandra," he said without thinking.

Andy cocked his head to the side, "Did you have fun with her last night?"

"Actually, I didn't see her," he answered honestly.

Andy looked at him like he lost his mind. "What do you mean you didn't see her? As soon as we got there, you took off."

"Yeah, but I didn't go for her. She's old news man." Derek stated looking back down at Penelope's name on the paper. He wanted her on his team.

Andy looked at him for a moment. "You hung out with that chick, didn't you?"

Derek ignored his question. What was it to him anyway? Penelope was fun, and more importantly, he _wanted_ to hang around her.

"You did, didn't you?" Andy repeated.

"Yeah, I saw her sitting behind her bunk, so I decided to hang with her a little."

"Why?" Andy asked with disgust. "You could have been getting it on with Cassandra."

"She really isn't that bad. You should give her a chance, Andy." Derek looked up at his friend.

"Whatever. She better be good at flag football."

* * *

"Are you effin' kidding me?" Penelope asked as she listened to the announcement. "Everyday I hate this place more and more. I _do not_ do football. I don't want to be tackled or anything."

"You don't tackle someone in _flag_ football. You try to grab the opponent's flag stopping the play," Emily explained trying to hold back her laugh.

"How is it that you know everything?" Penelope snapped at Emily, annoyed with the situation. Everyday this camp was trying to kill her. First the lake and now flag football.

"How did you go your whole life without knowing anything about sports? Don't you have four brothers?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, but they left me alone, and I left them alone." Penelope then gave her a cute smile, "I'm the baby."

Emily couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Well, Ms. Garcia, you and I are going to be playing some flag football today. It'll be fun. I'm surprised they invited us to play, now we can kick their ass in their own game." Emily said with excitement.

"They probably just want to grope us." Penelope said, bitterly.

"You always see the worst in everything don't you?" Emily playfully slapped her on the arm, "Live a little, Pen. And hey, you get to see Derek again."

"And what makes you think I _want_ to see him?" Penelope raised an eyebrow at her. She couldn't care less if she ever saw him again.

"I heard you two outside the bunk last night." Emily replied.

"Yeah, he came up and scared me, the asshole. He was coming over to get laid," Penelope said, rolling her eyes.

"And did he?" Emily asked trying to hold in her laughter. She knew Peneloep wasn't like Cassandra, but she still like riling her up.

"Over my dead body. He's a dog, Em. I don't even know why he came up to me last night. I want nothing to do with him or his friend."

"Andy was there?" Emily asked.

"I didn't see him, but I'm sure he was," Penelope looked at Emily, a little confused. Why would Emily care is Andy was there?

Emily looked down at her paper trying to change the subject. "You're not on Derek's team anyway."

"I'm not?" Penelope grabbed the paper from Emily's hand, scanning it for her name, "Great!" she groaned, "I'm on Andy's team. And you're with Cassandra on Derek's."

"Shit, I'll have to deal with Derek _and_ Cassandra," Emily grumbled. "Looks like you got the better deal. You just have to deal with Andy,"

"Yeah, well I'd rather be on Derek's team than his. Andy's the one that tried to make a move on you."

"I'm sure you would." Emily remarked ignoring the part about Andy, "For someone who doesn't like Derek very much, you seem to always be around him,"

"That's him being around _me._ Not me being around him. I don't even know why he is constantly around me."

"Maybe he likes you." Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"People who look like Derek Morgan do not like people who look like me, Em. You should know that." Penelope explained like everyone knew this rule.

"Well, there is something there if he keeps seeking you out."

"Can we just drop it? I need you to teach me everything you can about this stupid sport so I won't look like a fool again."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Okay, this is what you need to know…"

* * *

AN: Sorry this was so short. The next chapter will be about the game and some little surprises involving out couple. I didn't want to put it all in one chapter. If you have a moment let me know what you think.


	6. The Game

**AN: Thank you all so very much! I am having so much fun writing this story. As promised there is a little surprise at the end.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The participants of Camp Gogiayeli made their way over to the athletic camp across the lake. Most of the girls were excited to be doing something new this time around at summer camp.

"Relax, Penelope," Emily said as they got off the bus. "I told you what you needed to know. Don't let anyone grab your flag, and if you have the ball run towards the end zone. You're team will help block you."

Penelope nodded her head a little nervous. "I only need to make it ten yards, right?"

"Yeah, see you are getting this PG," Emily said with excitement. Before they got onto the bus, Emily had given her the lowdown on the game. Flag football wasn't made to be difficult. It was a fun co-ed game.

"Welcome, everyone!" The head coach hollered with excitement as the girls made their way onto the field. "We are excited to be hosting you. Hopefully we will be able to make this an annual event, just like the end of summer dance."

Some of the boys started to hoot and holler as the coach continued. "The team captains are designated by the team color you're on."

Emily turned to Penelope. "I guess this is where we split up."

"Yeah," Penelope agreed as they walked over to their respective colors,

"Hey, Penelope!" Derek jogged over to them. "Hey, Emily," he said as a passing thought.

"Hey, Derek," Emily gave him an all-knowing smile. "Too bad Penelope isn't on your team."

"Too bad is right!" He walked to stand right in front of Penelope. "Hey Baby Girl, you excited to play?" Derek's eyes danced with excitement, as he looked Penelope up and down. She looked cute dressed in her camp shirt along with some athletic shorts.

"You ready to lose, Derek?" Penelope joked with him.

"You're the one that's gonna lose, sweet girl." He smiled again at her.

"Oh, Derek!" Cassandra beamed walking closer to the group. "I'm so glad I'm on your team, baby. Where have you been at night?"

Penelope stiffened hearing Cassandra's voice. She couldn't stand that girl. "We'll leave you two to talk," Penelope said, grabbing Emily's arm.

"What was that about?" Emily asked as Penelope dragged her over to where Andy was standing, helping his team put on the blue flags.

"Don't you think we should leave the love birds alone?" Penelope said, nonchalantly.

"Keep telling yourself that, Pen. Derek hasn't seen her at all this summer," Emily explained. She knew there was more to Derek always being around Penelope, even if she didn't want to believe it. Emily still thought Derek was a typical jock, but he wasn't as bad as Andy.

"Derek, why haven't you come over to see me? I get awful lonely at night?" Cassandra asked him.

"I've been busy," Derek tried to push past her to get back to Penelope,

"Why were you talking to those loser girls?" she asked.

"Cassandra, I gotta get the team ready. Go get your flags on," he said before jogging over to Andy.

"Hey Emily, are you enjoying your summer?" Andy asked, as he handed Penelope her blue flags.

Emily rolled her eyes, "It's going fine, Andy. You ready to lose?" she said with a smile.

"Hey Em, how do I put this on?" Penelope asked holding the belt up, looking at it like it was going to bite her. "Do I just tie it?"

Andy rolled his eyes. This chick annoyed him for some reason. " You loop it in the metal belt. Here let me help you." He grabbed the belt and placed it around her waist.

"Stop!" Derek yelled as he made it over to them. "I'll help her!" When he saw Andy touching her waist, he instantly became jealous, he wanted to be the one to help her.

"It's no big deal, Morgan. She's on my team." Andy finished looping it around her waist. Looking cockeyed at Derek, before turning back to Penelope, "That good?"

"Yeah, thanks Andy," Penelope said before looking back at Emily as for what to do next.

"Come on, Pen. Let's get ready to play." Emily grabbed her arm taking her away from Derek and Andy.

"What the hell was that about?" Andy asked, looking at Derek like he lost his mind,

"What was what about?" he asked angrily. This was not going how he planned it to go when he first found out the girls camp would be playing with them.

"First you leave Cassandra, then run over here to help Penelope put on her belt?" he said, arching a brow at him.

"I was just offering to help her," Derek spat. He still didn't like the idea of Andy touching her.

Andy looked at him for a moment. "You've got to be kidding me? Derek, she is not even in our league. I mean look at her! She's uncoordinated, chubby, and wears weird glasses."

"There is nothing going on between us, Andy. She's my friend, and the way she is, is fine," Derek said, defending Penelope.

"Get it together, Derek," Andy said, before jogging off to his team.

* * *

The game was in full swing. Right now, Derek and Andy's team were pitted against each other. Derek was having a blast chasing Penelope around the field. He didn't even care what team was winning. He was just glad to be playing with her.

When Penelope would have the ball he would chase her down the field as she made her way towards the end zone. Whenever he would see someone from his team getting close to her, he'd purposely block her so no one would be able to steal her flags. At the same time if he had the ball, he'd make it easy for her to steal his own flags.

Emily had the ball and had almost made it the full ten yards when Penelope pounced on her stealing her flag. "Yay!" Penelope yelled, throwing the flag in the air with triumph. She was so proud of herself. The game was actually a lot of fun.

Emily dropped the ball and high-fived Penelope. "Great job! See I told you this is fun,"

"Penelope, no fraternization with the other team," Andy hollered, looking towards Penelope and Emily.

"It's just a game, Andy," Emily spat, annoyed he was taking this so seriously.

"No, he's right, Emily." Cassandra smirked, "Let's beat their asses!"

"Whatever," Emily said. "You did a good job, Pen."

"Thanks, Em!" Penelope beamed with even more pride.

They set up the next play ready to continue the game. Penelope had the ball running towards the end zone as fast as she could. Derek was right on her tail, making sure no one was around her. However, Cassandra came out of nowhere on her right side ready to grab for her flag, but Penelope saw her coming and turned abruptly to the left, causing her to run right into Derek.

Somehow, on their way down, Derek ended up on top of Penelope straddling her waist. "Oh, God! Penelope are you okay?" he asked, making sure she hadn't gotten hurt.

Penelope was laughing hard. She was having a blast playing flag football. She never knew sports could be this fun, "Yeah Hot Stuff, I'm fine. You can get off of me."

Derek heard a whistle as one of the coaches ran up to them, "Are you okay, young lady?"

He got off of her reaching out his hand to help her up.

Penelope took his outreached hand, hopping up. "Yes, sir. I'm fine."

The coach looked her up and down. "Head over to the medic just to make sure, okay?"

"I'm really fine," Penelope insisted.

"I'm sure you are, but just in case go get the all clear," the coach told her.

"I'll take her," Derek offered, knowing he was not able to let her go on her own.

The coached looked at him for a moment before agreeing, "Yeah, that's fine."

"Derek, you can't leave!" Cassandra wined, "You're our captain."

Derek looked back, "Emily's captain now. I'm the one that hit Penelope, and I'm going to make sure she's okay."

The coach agreed with the decision and walked off the field, leaving Cassandra in a huff.

"Come on, Baby Girl. Let's get you looked at," Derek took her hand and started to move over towards the camp,

"I'm really fine, Derek." Penelope insisted again.

"I'm sure you are," he continued, pulling her with him.

"I don't need to see the medic," she pleaded with him. She actually wanted to go back out to the field and finish the game. The Blue Team was up by three, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"I know you don't." He walked her over to the medic tent to have her looked at. When they got inside an athletic nurse walked over to them with a smile, "What seems to be the problem?"

"She got tackled," Derek answered, motioning to Penelope.

"I'm really fine," Penelope insisted.

"Come on. Up on the table," the nurse told, Penelope.

Penelope huffed as she hopped onto the table, "Really there is no need for this. I have four brothers, I've had my share of being knocked on the ground."

"That might be so, but let me take a quick look at you anyway," The nurse motioned for her to lie down. Once Penelope complied, she pushed on her sides making sure there was no pain.

After a few moments, the nurse helped Penelope sit back up, "Everything seems fine. You're clear to go play."

"Thanks!" Penelope beamed; she was excited to go back out there.

Derek took her hand and walked her out of the tent. Instead of walking back to the game, Derek started walking towards the bunks. He knew the whole camp was still at the game so no one would be around he had this growing urge to be alone with her.

"Derek, where are we going?" she asked confused as to why they weren't headed back to the game.

He didn't say anything as he opened the door to his bunk and pulled her inside. He could feel his nerves rising as he pulled her over to his bed sitting her down.

"Derek, what the hell are we doing in here?" she asked, annoyed.

"First, I want to make sure you're okay, I did land on you really hard. Then we can just sit and talk for a few moments, just you and me. It'll be a nice way to get to know each other," He said softly.

He started to pace a little. "When I landed on you, I didn't hurt you right?"

"No Derek, see…" she pulled up her shirt to expose her sides to show him as she stood up, "not a scratch. I'm not fragile. I'm actually pretty clumsy and fall all the time. Like I said in the tent, I have four brothers Derek. That was not the first time I've been sacked." she gave a nervous laugh at him staring at her. Gosh, she knew she was a little rounded in the tummy. She certainly didn't look like Cassandra, but he didn't need to stare.

Derek stood there dumbfounded looking at her slightly rounded tummy, he wanted nothing more than to reach out his hand to touch her. Her skin looked so soft and inviting. This little crush he had on her was beginning to intensify more and more every passing second.

"Okay, you're fine. Put your shirt down," he said huskily.

Penelope was all too happy to put her shirt down and sit back onto the bed. She took a look around the room. They didn't have bunk beds like at her camp. There were six single beds with a nightstand and a footlocker by each. She looked over to the nightstand by the bed she was sitting at to examine what was there. There was a picture of an older woman and two younger girls.

"That's my mom and sisters," Derek volunteered, after he watched her eyes travel to the picture.

"They are all very beautiful," Penelope spoke softly. "Where's your Dad?"

"My Dad died when I was nine. We were headed to the corner store when a gangbanger came up to us. He tried to protect me and in the process, the thug shot him," Derek said after picking up the picture to look at it.

"I'm so sorry," Penelope grabbed his hand wanting to give him some comfort. No one should have to see their parent die. She couldn't imagine how that felt.

"It's okay." He put the picture down, before turning to her again, "I want to follow in his footsteps and be a cop one day."

"I thought you wanted to do something with sports?" she asked. Wasn't that why everyone was in this athletic camp?

"Don't get me wrong, I love baseball and football, but I'm only doing this so I can get scholarships to college. My mom can't afford to send me so if I want to go I have to do it this way. I don't want her to go into debt to send there,"

"That's very sweet of you." She gave him a small smile.

"Tell me about yourself," he asked, as he took her hand in his drawing small circles with his thumb.

"There's not much to tell. My mom sent me here to be _social_. At home I spend most of my time reading or on the computer, teaching myself code."

"What's code?" Derek asked, intrigued with what she liked to do.

"It's computer programing. I like to hack into systems. Sometimes I do it to see if I can get in. Other times I hack in to see if I could shut it down only to rebuild it,"

Derek looked at her wide-eyed. He had never met someone smart enough to be able to do anything like that.

"What's the craziest thing you have ever hacked into?" he asked.

"Well, one of my friends was failing science, so I hacked into the school system to change their grade." She stated mater of fact. She was pretty proud of herself for doing that undetected.

"That's pretty impressive, Baby Girl." He said, looking down at their hands intertwined. "You looked like you were having a lot of fun today. I'm pretty proud of you."

"Hell, I'm proud of me too." She beamed, "I didn't know I had that in me,"

"I did," Derek spoke quietly,

"Derek, you don't even know me," Penelope said while blushing, what was going on right now?

He took his other hand placing it under her chin so she would face him, "I want to get to know you."

She looked into his eyes and felt the intensity of their interaction. She then darted her eyes down to his lips. Was she really contemplating kissing him? How could she? He was reckless and pompous; she never in million years would be attracted to someone like him, but here she was, staring at his lips.

He felt the air thick between them. He watched her eyes behind her crazy glasses dart down to stare at his lips. That only proved to him she was feeling the same thing he was at that moment. Something- he didn't know what- but something, was pulling them together, "I want to kiss you," he spoke hoarsely.

She shot her eyes back up to meet his, her lips lightly parted as her breath became shallow, "I- uh- I – " She closed her eyes as she felt his lips descend onto hers.

* * *

AN: First kiss! Yay! It was only a kiss nothing more. If you have a moment let me know what you think.


	7. Misunderstanding

**Hi Everyone! I am not sure why my muse went this way but it did. I want to thank everyone for your support with this story. I am having a lot of fun writing it. Hopefully I'll be able to write more in class today.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Penelope felt his lips brush against hers, tentatively at first. Derek slowly started to add more pressure to coax her into deepening the kiss. His hand, which was under her chin, migrated to he back of her neck, pulling her closer.

He pushed against her lips, letting the tip of his tongue trace across the seam of her mouth and enticing her to open. When she did open her mouth, he instantly took advantage and thrust his tongue into her mouth letting both of his hands cup the side of her face, slowly leaning her backwards onto his bed.

Her mind was racing; she was being kissed by someone who definitely knew how to kiss. Boys, she'd kissed in the past that could never compare to Derek. She started to get into it as she opened her mouth to him. That's when she felt him push her back onto the bed. She instantly put the palms of her hands on his chest, pushing him away.

"What the hell, Derek?"

Derek stared at her, his eyes widening at the tone she had just used. It was spoken with such force it was almost venomous. "I thought you wanted this?" he asked, still wide eyed like a child who was being scolded by his mother.

"Be another notch in your belt? Hell no! What's your problem?" She shot off of the bed, ready to make her move to the exit. She was pissed. What was wrong with Derek Morgan that he thought she would willingly spread her legs for him like one of his bimbos like Cassandra? She was not that girl. No fucking way. And if that's what Derek Morgan wanted, then he had another thing coming to him.

"Penelope, wait!" He jumped up, grabbing her arm and stopping her from leaving, "You got it all wrong."

"Got it wrong? Really, Derek? You take me into your bunk and try to seduce me? Tell me where I'm wrong here? Because I'm pretty sure I didn't imagine you lowering me onto the bed." She spat, trying to remove her arm from his grasp.

"You've got it all wrong. I wasn't trying to bed you, Penelope. I wanted to kiss you. More than anything else I have ever wanted to do in my life," he said honestly.

"In hopes that it would lead to more? I knew you were a typical jock, Derek." She got out of his grasp and moved towards the door.

"No," he said, "I like you. I like you a lot, and I know you felt it, too. You felt what was just between us. You can't deny it." He tried to reason with her.

Penelope took a deep breath, "Derek, I don't know what that was, but I know the stories about you and how you're a smooth talker. I'm not like Cassandra. I won't sleep with you," she said firmly.

"I don't care if you ever sleep with me." He took her hand and pulled her back to the bed making her sit down. "I really like you, Penelope. You're different. You're not like Cassandra and her posey. You're _you_. Unique and funny, and you give me shit faster than anyone I know."

"Four brothers," she said with a smile. She could pull punches just as fast as anyone.

"See right there? You're proud that you can do that. You speak your mind, Baby Girl, and I like that. I like _you_." He brushed his knuckles against her cheek, trying to control the situation.

She looked at him for a moment and she felt the sincerity in his words. Derek was right she couldn't deny what she was feeling around him. It was like something was pulling them together. "I won't sleep with you," she reiterated.

He smiled knowing she was backing down from her trepidation about him. "I would never do anything you didn't want, Baby Girl."

She nodded her head slightly before moving her hands to pull his lips closer to hers.

After a few minutes, Derek pulled away. "We need to head back out to the field before they send someone to look for us," he said regretfully. He wanted nothing more than to continue to kiss her. Penelope's kisses felt like nothing else.

He grabbed her hand taking her back out to the field. He felt so good at this moment, everything felt right. Nothing could bring him down.

They walked onto the field and Emily came running up to them, "PG, you okay?" she asked, a little worried.

Penelope gave a quick look at Derek. "Yeah, I'm more than okay." She looked back at a skeptical Emily. "I told you guys I was fine."

"Baby Girl, it's better to get you looked at than to wonder." He gave her a cheeky smile. "I for one am glad I took you over there,"

She swatted his arm as Andy ran up to them. "You cleared to play?"

"Yeppers." She smiled at him. "Let's go win."

They set up for the next play. Penelope for the first time was extremely happy her parents sent her to camp. Today was turning out to be a perfect day.

The game continued on like nothing had happened, and there were no interruptions. Emily had the ball, and Penelope was chasing after her when she heard Cassandra laugh from behind. For some reason, she turned, only to see Cassandra jumping onto Derek's back playfully.

She stiffened until she saw Derek push her away. Cassandra needed to lay off of him. Derek was _hers_. Then she smiled. She never called anyone hers before. It felt kind of good. She was happy Derek pushed her Cassandra away. It meant he was serious about what he told her in his bunk.

As the game went on, Penelope couldn't help but pay more attention to Cassandra hanging all over Derek. At first he would push her away but as the time went on during the game he stopped pushing her away and let her fawn all over him.

* * *

"You okay, Pen?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Penelope lied, as she watched Derek put the flags back in the bag. Cassandra was still all over him as he put the equipment away. Didn't he tell her he wanted her in the bunk and not Cassandra? Maybe he changed his mind because she said she wouldn't sleep with him.

"You don't look fine," Emily said looking at her friends hurt expression. "You should be ecstatic. Blue Team won thanks to you."

Penelope's heart plummeted when she saw Cassandra grab ahold of Derek's arm and drag him with her. She couldn't believe it. He willingly went with her behind the tent with Cassandra.

He lied to her. He told her he liked her and that she was special. Guess she wasn't as special as she thought, if he could disappear behind the tent to go do god knows what with Cassandra. She felt the tears prick her eyes. How could she have been so stupid to fall for someone like him? She should have known better.

"Penelope!" Emily grabbed her arm. "You look like you're about to cry."

"Right on, Morgan!" Andy yelled, as he made his way up to Emily and Penelope "Looks like my boy is gonna get him some,"

Emily looked at the direction Andy was pointing in, then back to Penelope. She could see the hurt on her face. This was why she thought Andy and Derek were assholes. They played with girl's heartstrings. "Come on, Pen. Let's head to the bus." Emily took her hand, dragging her away from the field.

Once they made it onto the bus, Penelope broke down. She felt so stupid. She let some random boy get to her. She was stronger than to be swayed by some athletic star, as least she thought she was.

"Penelope, tell me what's going on?" Emily asked softly as her friend cried into her shoulder. She was glad no one else had made it onto the bus yet.

"I believed him, Em." She cried a little harder,

"Start from the beginning," Emily said softly.

"After we got of out the Medical Tent, he took me back to his bunk. He told me about his family, and how unique and special I was, and how he really liked me. I thought he was telling me the truth. He made me feel so good. No one had ever told me anything like that before. So we made out on top of his bed." She sobbed, remembering the feel of his lips on hers.

"Did you sleep with him?" Emily asked, if she did she was going to kill Derek for hurting her like that.

"No, I wouldn't do that. I even told him I won't sleep with him. I guess that's why he decided to move on back to Cassandra."

Emily saw red. What an asshole. How could he do that to Penelope? This was why she would avoid the boys from this camp at all costs.

"He made me feel special. At first I thought he was trying to get into my pants, but then he assured me it wasn't like that and stupid me believed him." She shook her head. "God, Em, I am so freaking stupid."

"You're not stupid," Emily said.

Penelope pulled out of her arms, wiping away her tears. She looked out the window back to the field. How did her perfect day turn to shit so fast? She would never let Derek Morgan near her again. "You know what Emily, you're right! I'm not stupid. He's the stupid one."

"That's right!" Emily agreed with her.

"I can't believe I actually thought someone like Derek Morgan would be interested in being with me," she said a little sadly as her emotions were going all over the place. "I was naïve enough to think he'd actually be my first boyfriend."

Emily shot her head towards Penelope's. "You've never had a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Nope, so I've never had heartbreak either." She shrugged. "I'm supposed to eat a whole tub of ice cream now, right?"

Emily had to give it to her. She was trying to joke even though she was hurting. "Something like that. When we get back to camp, I'll go over my post break up ritual with you."

"Can I ever call it a breakup? It's not like we were dating," she asked.

"He broke your heart right?" Emily asked. Penelope nodded her head. "Then we will have a broken hearted ritual tonight."

* * *

"Cassandra, what are you doing?" Derek asked as she pulled him behind the tent.

"Come on, baby, I miss you," she cooed as she pushed him around the corner.

"No, Cassandra," Derek said as he pushed her away.

She looked around to make sure no one was there before she dropped to her knees. "Come on baby, you know I can make it good for you." She went to reach for his waistband when he pulled away.

"No Cassandra, I don't want you," he said forcefully. Was she crazy? He would never do anything with anyone in a public area where anyone could walk around here at any moment, and he wanted nothing to do with her. He had Penelope now, and that was who he wanted.

"You know you want me," she said, trying to move closer to him.

"No! I don't. Trust me, you have nothing I want!" He took off running to the field. He needed to find Penelope and tell her he'd be over later tonight to see her.

He ran up to Andy who was putting flags into the bags. "Where's Penelope?"

"Damn, that was fast? What are you a minute man now?" Andy joked, ignoring his question.

"Andy, where did Penelope go?" he asked again.

"I don't know. Emily and her left after we all saw you and Cassandra head to the back of the tent. You last what, like, thirty seconds?" He started to laugh.

Derek snapped his head towards him, "Do you really think I'd fuck her behind a tent? I don't want Cassandra, and that's exactly what I just told her!" Derek yelled. He needed to find Penelope. She probably thought he went back there to be with Cassandra, but in reality he wanted nothing to do with her.

"What you want to fuck Penelope instead? Have you even looked at her? I'm pretty sure I'd never be able to get it up."

"Fuck you!" Derek jumped on Andy tackling him to the ground. The two started fighting as one of the coaches pulled them apart.

"Knock it off!" the coach hollered.

"He started it!" Andy said pointing at Derek.

"I don't care who started it! it ends now. We don't want the other camp to think were hoodlums," the coach said firmly.

Derek pulled himself out of the coach's arms and headed towards the buses. He needed to get to Penelope before it was to late.

* * *

AN: Please do not throw things at me. Our couple will be back together soon. I needed a little drama in this story.


	8. Standing Her Ground

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! The support I have gotten for my forst real AU story is amazing! I am having a blast writing this. Freelysheroams and evgrrl09 thank you for the help!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Once Penelope got a better hold of her emotions as she looked out the window of the bus. She didn't need to cry over Derek. Really, he was just some boy who showed her attention. Sure, she'd kiss boys before, but with Derek it was different. It was like some force was pulling them together. She'd never let a crush on a boy affect her so much, but with him it was different. She wanted him to be her first boyfriend, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was his charm that made her think that way. The geek and the jock: weren't there tons of movies that followed that plot line? His charm was overwhelming to be around.

That was probably the reason he got laid all the time.

"God, he is so good." Penelope turned her head to see Cassandra step onto the bus, talking to one of her friends.

"Why hasn't he come around at night?" one of the girls asked her.

"He didn't say, but we didn't really have time to talk, if you know what I mean," Cassandra beamed at the other girls.

"Girl, you must have him wrapped around your finger if he's be willing to risk getting caught," one of the girls snickered.

"It's more like I'm wrapped around him…"

Penelope stiffened in her seat after hearing Cassandra brag about her and Derek.

"It's alright, Pen." Emily said, comforting her. "We'll have a good time tonight and forget all about Derek. I got a bag full of candies and chocolates and a radio with our name on it."

Penelope nodded her head. "Everything happens for a reason, right? Note to self- don't go for the jock. Ever."

* * *

Derek was making his way over to the girl's camp that night. When he went to find her at the buses, he was called back by the head coach, asking what had gone down with him and Andy. He didn't want his two best players to have any issues.

As punishment for fighting on the field, the coach made him and Andy clean up for the event. Halfway through the clean up Andy half apologized. Derek knew the apology wasn't very sincere, but Andy was his long time best friend. So instead of holding a grudge, he pushed it aside.

He didn't tell Andy he was going over to the camp. Instead, the first chance he got he started making his was over. He needed to see Penelope, tell her nothing happened, and he didn't need to deal with Andy's shit at the moment.

He was glad he saw the light on inside the girl's bunk. Now he needed to find a way to get to Penelope without the other girls finding out. He peered through the window to see Emily and Penelope dancing. They seemed like they were having a great time, laughing and moving to the music that was playing. He also noticed the bag of chocolates on the bottom bunk with candy wrappers all around. He looked back at Penelope as she moved around the room.

She looked so beautiful when she was enjoying herself. However, he didn't miss the sad underlying in her eyes, though and he knew he was the cause of it.

He knocked on the window and watched as both girls' heads looked towards the sound. Penelope instantly stopped dancing grabbed the bag of _Dove_ chocolate and moved out of sight. Emily, on the other hand, held up her finger for him to wait.

"What can I do for you, Derek?" Emily asked, as she made her way out of the cabin.

"I really need to talk to Penelope," Derek pleaded with her.

"No can do, asshole. Why don't you go off with your annoying girlfriend and leave us alone?" she snapped at him.

"Penelope's my girl," he stated, matter of factly.

"So, if Penelope was _your_ girl, why'd ya screw Cassandra after the game? Hope you didn't want to keep that a secret. She let that spill as soon as she got onto the bus." Emily narrowed her eyes at him.

Derek panicked, "Is that what Penelope thinks? I didn't do anything with Cassandra!"

"You need to leave, Derek."

"No, I need to see her. I didn't do shit with Cassandra," he snapped. He needed to get Penelope to believe him, but first he needed Emily out of the way.

"You need to leave, before I call a counselor over here," Emily told him before she left Derek standing there as she went back into her bunk.

"Is he gone?" Penelope asked, shoving another chocolate into her mouth.

"Yuppers, nobody's gonna hurt my best friend then try to grovel their way back." Emily smiled at her. "What's the wrapper say?"

Penelope looked at the wrapper on the chocolate before rolling her eyes, " _Kiss and tell."_

Emily couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Penelope smiled at her before crumpling up the wrapper and throwing it at her.

"Hey, I didn't pick out that piece, you did," she laughed. "Now, come on, and let's dance!"

* * *

"What do you think this is about?" Penelope asked as they were ushered into the mess hall, early the next morning. After Derek left, Rick, one of the main counselors, notified them they had an early assembly scheduled in the mess hall.

"Maybe, they wanted to get our opinion on the flag football or something?" Emily answered.

"The flag football part was fun." Penelope shrugged her shoulders, admitting they did have a good time. She was walking into the mess hall when Cassandra walked by pushing her out of the way.

"Watch where you're going, bitch," Cassandra said while smiling.

"You're the one who ran into me, dumbass." Penelope shot back,

"If you weren't so big, there'd be more room for me to go around you." Cassandra smirked.

"At least I don't spread my legs for everyone," Penelope said, anger rising inside of her.

Cassandra stopped walking to turn to Penelope. "I saw the way you looked at Derek. Trust me, he would never go for someone…" She looked her up and down. "… like you."

"Fuck off, Cassandra." Emily interjected. "Go back to your mindless drones. I bet if you put all your heads together, you can figure out how to tie your shoe." Emily pointed to Cassandra untied shoe.

Cassandra looked down then huffed off, leaving Penelope and Emily in her wake. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

Emily shook her head. "Who knows?"

"Good morning, campers! Did ya'll enjoy the game yesterday?" Rick asked as he hollered with excitement, getting the attention of the girls. His smile grew when he heard cheers as a response.

"Well, I'm glad," he said, "It was such a success that we deiced to invite them back over today for our annual scavenger hunt."

Penelope snapped her head back towards Emily, "Are you fucking kidding me? Isn't this supposed to be a girl's only camp, and they are an athletic camp? We should _not_ be mingling,"

"I have no idea," Emily said. "I mean the scavenger hunt is something we do every year. But we have never had the boys camp come over."

Penelope groaned this was just what she needed. She was sure Derek and Andy would be over here along with the rest of the boys. The universe really had it out for her right now. She'd probably have to watch Cassandra hang all over Derek again.

"We have changed up some of the items you'd need find this year," Rick continued. "We have also divided you out into teams of six - three girls, three boys. After breakfast the other camp should be here so we can get started. First team to find everything wins!"

"I swear to God, Emily, if I'm put anywhere near Derek's team I'm gonna flip. I will find a way out of this camp." Penelope rolled her eyes.

"The likelihood of him being on your team is pretty slim, PG. There are tons of other people in the camp." Emily hoped she was right.

"Still…"

"Still nothing. Let's eat and get ready. We're gonna win this scavenger hunt." Emily prided herself on the fact her team had won the scavenger hunt every year. She had a blast finding the items on the list. Not to mention she loved beating Cassandra's ass.

* * *

"Why in the hell are we going over there for a scavenger hunt? I thought we signed up for a god damn athletic camp?" Andy said, annoyed.

"I think it will be fun," Derek said, shrugging his shoulders as he hopped off the bus at the girls' camp. He was thankful they coaches decided this was a good idea; now he would get the chance to talk to Penelope again and hopefully convince her nothing happened between him and Cassandra.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just get this over with, the only good thing is Emily's probably gonna be playing."

They were told to meet everyone in the mess hall to get the instructions so they both headed over that way. Derek was hyper vigilant in looking for any sign of Penelope.

"Welcome!" Rick started, "We've invited you over for our annual scavenger hunt."

Derek ignored the instructions as he weaved his way through the crowds looking for Penelope or Emily. He knew if he found Emily, Penelope would be close by. When he spotted Penelope at the front of the assembly, he hurried his way over there. He almost made it to them when he was stopped.

"Lover," Cassandra cooed, stepping in front of him. He looked past her to see the look of disgust on Penelope's face as she was turned in his direction. He tried to move past her to get to them, when Cassandra grabbed his arm.

He shot his head back to her. "Move, I don't have time for you,"

"Now, lover-"

"Get away from me," Derek snapped, as he moved around her. When he looked to where Penelope and Emily had been just moments before she was gone. He quickly scanned the room unable to find her.

"Damn it," he said angrily.

* * *

"Can you believe him?" Emily asked as they made their way over to the other side of the room.

"It is what it is, Em." Penelope shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't going to let Derek bring her down right now. She planned on having a good time with this scavenger hunt. After all, she needed to keep Emily's tradition alive, even if she hated being outdoors.

"See, you're already taking this in stride. Lets go get our teams sorted." Emily grabbed ahold of her arm, bringing her to the table where Rick was now handing out the paper with the teams.

"Mornin' ladies," he said, as they walked up to him.

"Morning. Please tell me Pen and I are on the same team," Emily said, reaching for the paper.

"You know I wouldn't break you two up, Em. You're the team captain of the _Towodi_ team." Rick said with a smile.

Penelope looked up at both of them. She still didn't get all the Native American names. "Towodi?"

Rick couldn't help but chuckle. "It means hawk. I thought it would be fitting seeing as Emily is the raining champion in this hunt. She's like a hawk."

"Damn straight!" Emily beamed with pride.

Penelope took the paper from her and headed towards the picture of the hawk, where they were going to wait for the rest of their team.

"So what's our game plan? How do you always win?" Penelope asked.

"We fight hard," Emily laughed. "I'm not above sabotage."

Penelope couldn't help but laugh. Emily did take this game very seriously. "Let me see who else is on our team," she shook her head opening the team paper.

She felt her heart bottom out when she scanned the names:

 _Towodi (Hawk)_

 ** _Emily Prentiss- Captain_**

 _Penelope Garcia_

 _Cassandra Harris_

 _Andy Monroe_

 _Theodor Jones_

 _Derek Morgan_

* * *

AN: Who is excited for the scavenger hunt? I am! Any suggestions on what they should look for? If you have a moment let me know!


	9. Scavenger Hunt

**AN: Hello again! So I have the next installment of It Happened One Summer. I was going to have a huge list of items for them to find but I didn't want it to be a long chapter. So after talking to Zammis, evgrrly09 and FreelySheRoams I made this kind of like the "Fisher King" episode. FreelySheRoams, you are so amazing. All of you are!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **PolHop**

* * *

Penelope looked up at Emily, trying her best to hold her emotions in check. "Did you see who is on our team?"

"No, let me see," Emily took the paper glancing at the names. Her eyes going wide as she read down the list. "Huh? What are the chances?"

"This proves it. The universe wants to see me suffer," Penelope grumbled as she crumpled up the paper after taking it back from Emily.

"Penelope!" Derek hollered as he jogged over to the area. "Penelope!" When he saw he was on their team he was ecstatic, if he had a football he would have spiked it. Now she had no choice but to listen to him.

Penelope watched as Derek made his way over to them, Cassandra in tow. Andy following, with someone she hadn't met before.

Derek went to grab for Penelope's hand when he got right next to her trying to get her to listen but she moved to the other side of the group standing next to the new guy as she looked at Emily hoping she'd start talking.

"Pene-"

"Alright, team," Emily started, cutting Derek off from speaking, "I take this game very seriously, as Cassandra can attest to. The way this game works is simple. We start with a riddle. Once we figure out the riddle it takes us to the next clue where we get the next arrowhead. When we have all five arrowheads, we win. I _always_ win this game and today is not going to be an exception to that."

Derek moved next to Penelope, trying to get her attention again. "Penelope," Derek said, completely ignoring Emily's rant about the game. He couldn't care less about the scavenger hunt. He needed to talk with Penelope get her to understand nothing happened so they could move on. He wanted to be with her, it was a driving force inside of him. And he was going to use this scavenger hunt to fix whatever this was between them.

"Quiet!" Emily hollered, getting the attention of her group. "We need to win this." She bent down to pick up the first envelope and handed off the arrowhead.

"Derek, baby, let's ditch this and have some fun," Cassandra said, moving closer to him, trying to grab his hand.

Penelope watched with disgust on her face before turning back to Emily and grabbing the clue from her hand. She was not going to let Derek and his fling get to her. If he wanted to be with a leggy annoying girl like Cassandra, then let him.

"This is so stupid," Andy remarked, leaning against the tree they were by. "I don't know why we had to come over here."

"Can it, dude. This seems fun." Theo said. He looked at Emily and Penelope who were now smiling back at him. "You can call me Theo, and I know this will be a lot of fun."

Emily jumped at he chance to answer him. "It is! I haven't seen you before." She cocked her head to the side as she smiled.

Theo face warmed with her curiosity, "I saw you guys playing flag football. I was on the Yellow team." He looked towards Penelope, "You looked like you were having a blast out there."

"I was," Penelope smiled at him. He was handsome; his looks rivaled those of Derek's. That being said, she already knew she was going to stay clear of him. One jock heartbreak in her life was enough for her.

"Penelope, can we talk?" Derek tried again.

"Why do you want to talk to her when we can go sneak off?" Cassandra interjected.

Derek snapped his head around. "Cassandra, I already told you back off. I want nothing to do with you!"

"That's not what you said the last time we were together," Cassandra reminded him, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"You mean last summer? That's the last time I touched you," Derek said not caring that everyone was staring at them.

Penelope cleared her throat. "You can have your lovers quarrel later. You guys ready for this?" she asked opening the clue.

"Hell, yeah!" Theo said with excitement.

"First clue," Penelope started to read. "Morning Campers! Here is your first riddle to get you to your next arrowhead. I get bigger when I eat, but die when I drink _."_

Emily thought for a moment before jumping with excitement. She started to run towards the campfire pit, looking back at the group. "Fire. It's a fire!"

Penelope watched her friend race towards the campfire location and then looked at the rest of the group. Dang, Emily did take this seriously.

"Let's go, beautiful," Theo said, grabbing onto Penelope's hand and running after Emily.

Derek stood there for a moment completely, dumbfounded. Why was Penelope ignoring him? Didn't she get he didn't and wouldn't do anything with Cassandra? He wanted her and now… now she was being dragged across the camp hand in hand with fucking Theo. Theo was a player just like he and Andy were. Getting to know him over the past couple of summers, the amount of times he would come over to the girls came rivaled his own.

"Derek, baby," Cassandra started.

Derek looked back at Cassandra who was now standing next to Andy. "I fucking mean it. I want absolutely nothing to do with you ever again," he spat before taking off towards the rest of the team.

Cassandra stood there, dumbfounded and pissed off. Andy looked at her, taking her hand. "How about you and I skip out?"

* * *

"There's the clue!" Emily yelled, running to the logs, where the next envelope containing the clue was.

"Open it! Open it!" Penelope said with excitement as Theo and her made it to the campfire.

Derek also made his way over to the campfire only a moment after them. "Hey Penelope, can I just talk to you for a second?" he tried, grabbing her hand pulling her away.

"Stop, Derek. Now's not the time," she shot back. She didn't care if Cassandra and Andy had gone off. Derek really didn't mean what he had told her before. Even if he was trying to apologize, she didn't want to hear it. She learned her lesson. When it came to Derek Morgan, she needed to harden her heart.

"Please," he pleaded with her again.

"Lay off, man. She obviously want's nothing to do with you. Let's just play the game," Theo interjected.

"Yeah, you all are costing me valuable time." Emily said annoyed, "Theo, grab the Arrowhead. It's how they know we didn't cheat. We need to bring them with us."

Theo grabbed the Arrowhead as Emily started the next riddle. "Some take me in the morning, others take me in the evening, but one thing you should know- when I'm taken I don't really go anywhere."

Penelope sat down on the log after grabbing the paper from Emily to look at the clue. She was glad for the distraction, but even as she looked at the paper she could feel Derek's eyes on her. She shifted of the log hoping Emily or Theo would stand in front of her.

She read the riddle again thinking to herself, _what can be taken, but isn't taken anywhere?_ "Oh my God, a shower!" She jumped off of the log and started sprinting towards the showers.

"Wait!" Emily yelled. " We have to hide the clue so no one can find it."

"You're evil." Theo smirked at her as he lifted the log to hide the clue. "Alright, let's go."

They all took off towards the girl's showers, Penelope in front. Derek sprinted to be right next to her, trying to grab onto her hand. However, she moved a little away so he wouldn't be able to.

"There's the clue!" Theo shouted, running over to the envelope leaning up against the wall by the showers.

Emily sprinted past him almost running into the wall. "Grab the Arrowhead!" she said as she tore open the next clue. "Okay guys, this one says: I'm so simple that I only point, yet I guide people all over the world." She frowned. "What the fuck?"

Theo laughed. "You really do take this seriously don't you?"

"Hell yes, I do! Now come on we need to think we only need to find two more arrowheads and we win. Now think!" Emily jumped up and down with excitement.

Derek stood next to Penelope trying to get her attention. "Baby Girl, can we please talk really fast?" He grabbed onto her arm trying to get her attention.

"Yo Morgan, for real, lay off. She obviously knows about your rep. Leave her be," Theo said, moving over to them. "Come on princess, let's work on the riddle."

Penelope turned her head towards Derek. "Yeah, Morgan." Penelope scurried over to Emily taking the clue from her hand. "Let's think, what guides people?"

"Oh, I got it! It's a compass!" Theo hollered. "But where would we find one of those?" he asked, confused. A compass could be anywhere.

"The hiking trail!" Emily said excited, "All our trails start in the same place, and the counselors always make us use a compass."

The group took off running towards the hiking trails and sure enough there was a clue pinned against the post that directed the campers to each trail.

Derek followed behind. There was no way Penelope was going to stop this game to talk to him, so if he helped this along he might get the chance. He ran up to post yanking down the clue. "Sometimes I fly all over the world and never get tired. Most are excited when they see me; others tried to hide from me."

"Huh?" Penelope said, taking the clue from him, not believing he read it right.

"That's what it says." He handed the paper over to her shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe there is another clue. Start looking!" Emily said as she started looking all around, maneuvering through the trees and looking at the ground.

Derek and Theo started doing the same as Penelope stayed by the post trying to despiser the clue.

"What is your deal with Penelope? What'd you do to piss her off so bad she won't even talk to you?" Theo asked, as he was looking for anything else around to help them figure out where the next arrowhead would be.

"I didn't do anything. She's my friend alright? She's more than just a friend." Derek snapped.

"Whoa, chill Morgan. Didn't you just screw Cassandra yesterday?" Theo asked.

"Why the hell does everyone think so little of me that I would screw some bitch behind the tent? Even if I wanted to fuck her I'd never do it like that." He looked at him disgusted. This is what he got for his player like reputation.

"Alright, you don't have to bite my head off," Theo said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I'd never do that to, Pen. I really like her. She's different, okay?" he said a little quieter. "And now that everyone keeps telling her I screwed Cassandra behind the tents, she won't even look at me."

"She'll come around," Theo said, looking over his shoulder to see Penelope sticking her tongue out as she reread the clue again.

Emily moved quietly away from the spot she was looking for more clues at after she heard Derek's confession. She had just so happened to behind the tree when Theo started talking to Derek.

"Oh, shit! I got it!" Penelope jumped up and down, "The mail room. It's a letter! Letters get sent all over the world, but never get tired and sometimes people are excited when then get them. We need to go to the office!"

"You're a genius, Pen! Let's go!" Emily said, taking off towards the camp office where the outgoing mail went.

When they made it to the last clue Penelope tore open the envelope. "Last clue, guys. We can win this. Okay, when you buy me I'm black, when you use me I'm red, but when you're done with me I'm gray."

"Charcoal?" Derek asked, cocking his head to the side not sure if that was the right answer.

"The mess hall!" Penelope took off running to the finish line. The other teams were still only on clue number three. This meant they were going to keep Emily's streak alive.

When they rounded the corner, they saw Rick with a foghorn ready to blow it for the winners. "Alright, Towodi, show me the five arrowheads," Rick said holding out his hand. Theo placed the five tokens in his hand as Rick smiled. "I knew Emily wouldn't let the streak die." Rick blew the horn and the team cheered and rejoiced.

"Go get your lunch while the rest of the teams finish up and then we will do the awards," Rick continued.

Emily strutted her stuff as she took hold of Penelope's arm bringing her towards the mess hall entrance. She knew she's win again this year.

"Wait Penelope!" Derek ran over to her. "Can we talk now, please? The game is over now."

"Sorry, Morgan. I don't think so." Penelope moved away from him.

"Come on, I thought you were my friend," Derek shot back at her. "Don't friends give friends the benefit of the doubt?"

She turned to him. "We aren't friends, never were. I barely know you."

"That's not true, Pen. We've talked. I want you to know everything about me."

Penelope rolled her eyes before storming off to the food area leaving them. There was no way she was going to fall for anything Derek had to say. Sure he was nice to her and made her feel good, but he broke her heart making her think there was something between them. She sighed as she grabbed her plate starting to make her lunch. She wanted to talk to Derek and believe what he was saying but something inside of her was telling her to forget him. He could have anyone, so if she'd ignore him long enough he'd give up and than her heart wouldn't be crushed by him again.

Derek moved to go after her but Emily grabbed his arm stopping him from entering the mess hall. "I'm gonna go talk to her, Derek."

Derek shot his head to Emily's arm then back to her face, "What so you can tell her I'm scum?" He retorted.

"Actually, no." Emily gave him a small smile, "Not this time. Give me five minutes." Emily walked off after Penelope, leaving Derek and Theo standing outside the mess hall.

"Where were you guys?" Theo asked as Andy and Cassandra reappeared.

"Nowhere." Andy gave a wolfish grin.

"Yeah, if Derek doesn't want to take care of me, I can find someone else who can." Cassandra said, glaring at Derek hoping to make him jealous.

"She's all yours," Derek said, motioning his hand towards Andy. "You can have her."

Cassandra huffed as she turned back towards Andy. "Come on, baby let's go." She grabbed onto his hand pulling him with her. "Eww, wait. What's that?"

Andy let go of her hand, looking at his skin. He saw the red marks that were now traveling up his arm. He started to itch the rash feeling the sensation of burning.

The feeling of painful itching overtook both of them in an instant. Cassandra started to scratch her belly as Andy started to scratch his own chest.

"Fuck!" Andy yelled, as he felt the sensation travel throughout him.

Theo looked at the rash on Andy's arm that was spreading and buckled over in laughter. "Oh God, you… you have poison ivy."

Cassandra screamed as she threw off her shirt and sure enough there way the red rash all over he back and front. She took off running as Andy started to itch his lower regions.

Derek looked over at them shaking his head. _Good,_ he thought. Now he knew they both would be leaving him alone for a while.

* * *

"PG, give him a chance." Emily said, talking her plate of food.

"I don't care what he has to say," Penelope retorted moving to find a table so they could finish eating and wait for the awards.

"Yes you do. Don't act like you don't."

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Why are you all of a sudden defending him? I thought you hated him."

Emily sighed, "It's not that I hated him… Okay, I kinda did, but I think you need to give him the benefit of the doubt. Go and talk to him." She handed Penelope her plate of food.

"And what do you want me to do with this?" she asked holding both plates of food.

"Go take him the plate and talk to him, okay?" Emily said, pushing her away. God, Penelope was hardheaded, but she already knew that. She hoped she was doing the right thing, pushing Penelope and Derek to talk. Yes, in the past she wanted nothing to do with Derek and his jock friends, but there was something sincere in what he was telling Theo earlier.

"Fine," Penelope finally agreed. "I'm sure my opinion won't change, though."


	10. Becoming Them

**AN: Thank you for all of the support with this story. I try and rotate my updates. Rest assured, I would never leave you hanging, for a really long time. It might be a week or two between single story updates but they will happen. Even some of my older stories; I am working on updates. That being said, please be patient with me. Some of my professors are jerks and I might be slow to update.**

* * *

Penelope walked out of the mess hall two plates in hand. She took a deep breath, as she made her way over to Derek, who was staring at her like something she had never seen before. It was a cross between an animal hunting its prey, and a lover trying to apologize for a wrongdoing.

"Here," she said, as she shoved the plate of food in his hands, "Em said I should come and talk with you…"

Derek thankful, Emily had held true to her word, took the outreached food. "Thanks. Can we go talk?"

Penelope shrugged her shoulders, "I guess,"

They silently walked to a clearing that wasn't far from the mess hall but far enough away they could be alone. Once they were in the clearing, they both sat down and stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the exact same time,

"Wait, why are you sorry?" Derek asked cocking his head to the side.

Penelope pushed her potato salad around with her fork, not looking up at him, "I shouldn't have acted so coldly towards you. We never talked about what we were after the kiss, and it was foolish of me to think you wanted to be my boyfriend," she could feel the tears well in her eyes, "When I saw you go off with Cassandra and then when she was all over you… I don't know… I guess it hurt. I've never had a boyfri-"

"What?" Derek asked, interrupting her.

Penelope looked up at him confused as to why he stopped her, "I was hurt, so I decided it would be better if I was cold t-"

"No, I understand that, but you said you've never had a boyfriend before?" He asked completely amazed.

Penelope looked away even more embarrassed now than she was before she started this conversation. "I should have never assumed you would be my first boyfri-"

He cut her off by capturing her lips with his. After he registered her words something changed inside of him, a possessiveness he hadn't known before took over him. He not only wanted to be her first boyfriend he wanted to be her first everything.

She put his hands on his chest pushing him away, "What are you doing?" she snapped.

"I _want_ to be your first boyfriend, Baby Girl." Derek said catching his breath; he had to fight his own body from launching at her again to kiss her more.

"No, this isn't right! I won't play second fiddle to Cassandra," Penelope announced, rather proud of herself for not letting the kiss affect her.

"There is no Cassandra, Pen." He grabbed her hand, "When she pulled me back behind the tent I told her I wanted nothing to do with her. _You_ are who I want. There's something about you that…" he trailed off looking away. He wasn't good with real emotions, normally he would just screw someone and that would be the end of it, there was no real feeling involved, "… something is pulling me towards you and I like that feeling. I feel at home with you."

She looked at him trying to gauge his sincerity.

"I can't believe you've never had a boyfriend," he said again, more as a statement than a question.

"Well, look at me…"

He grabbed the bottom of her chin forcing her to look into his eyes, "I am."

They stayed there for a few moments staring into each other's eyes as the feeling of rightness floated around them.

Penelope, however, was the one that broke the trance first. "I'm not sure what to say here…" she said shyly, as she finally took a bite of her food.

He had to chuckle at her avoidance, "I want to be your boyfriend, Penelope. I want there to be no mistake about my intentions anymore. I want _you,_ Pen. Only you."

"I don't like a boy having control over my feelings," she stated, "I sucks knowing you have control over how I feel."

"But you're not understanding, Sweetness. You have that same control over me."

They sat in silence, while they picked at their food for a while until Derek spoke, "Was I your first kiss?"

"God no," she laughed, she might not have had a boyfriend but she had kissed boys here and there. But a real kiss like Derek had given her, well that was something she really didn't want to talk about.

"I wasn't?" he asked, his brows frowning at the knowledge.

"No. I've done pecks here and there. My first real kiss was by Jimmy Andrews. We were at a party playing truth or dare and his dare was to take me into the closet and kiss me," she said embarrassed.

Derek was instantly overcome with jealousy, "did he try and do anything else?" he demanded.

"No… can we stop talking about this, please?" she could feel her cheeks redden at the thought of her first real kiss with Jimmy Andrews. When he was dared to kiss her she was actually excited about it. He was good looking and on the basketball team.

Derek stared at her as he saw the pain flash through her eyes, "What happened?"

"Turns out I was the butt of a joke. You know, have the popular hot guy, kiss the undesirable geek."

"Pen-"

"No, it's alright. I got over it pretty fast. It made me stronger, so it was no big deal." She tried brushing it off, but in reality, it still hurt. Jimmy Andrews and his teammates were the reason she hated jocks.

Derek wanted to fly to California, find this Jimmy Andrews and beat the shit out of him. His heart went out to his Baby Girl; no one should be treated like that. "He hurt you, Pen. He helped shape your idea of men."

"Derek, it's really fine." She insisted, it was a couple of years ago; she's had plenty of time to get over it.

"No, it's not. He hurt you and if I ever see-"

"You will do nothing. I don't need someone to protect me, Derek. I can do that on my own," she said a little annoyed.

"Tough, as your boyfriend, that's exactly what I'm gonna do," he said matter-of -factly.

"Oh yeah? And how long are you gonna do that for?" she asked joking at his statement.

"Everyday for the rest of my life,"

Penelope stayed quiet after his declaration. Was she ready for this? Ready to be in a real relationship with someone else wanting to protect her and be there for her?

"We haven't established that you're my boyfriend."

He leaned over to kiss her again. The kiss started slow as he moved his lips with hers. When he felt her slip her tongue out to seek entrance to his mouth, he knew he had her.

He pulled away with a smile on his face, "for someone who hasn't kissed a lot of boys, you sure know what you're doing."

She gave him a bright smile, "I watch a lot of romantic movies,"

He leaned over to kiss her again. "Be my girlfriend?"

"Nu-hu, Hot Stuff," Penelope smiled at him, "I don't think you an-"

He cut her off with his lips again. As he continued to kiss her, he could feel her smile against his lips. Of course she was gonna be feisty about this.

"Why do you have to be such a hard head?" he asked, as he laughed. He couldn't help but feel pride as he looked down at her swollen kiss bruised lips.

"That's what my papi says about me."

"Seems like your father is a smart man." He picked up a piece of his potato salad with his fork putting it to her mouth. She hesitated for a moment, but than took the offering. When she was done chewing she looked at him cockeyed.

"Are we really going to be _that_ couple that feeds each other?" she joked.

"This way is more _intimate_ ," he smirked, but saw her stiffen, "Penelope, I will never force you into something you aren't ready for."

She smiled at him knowing he was telling the truth. He had already told her that when they were in his bunk, "I know."

"You ready to head back?" he asked standing up, taking her hand to pull her up as well.

"Sure, Hot Stuff." She jumped up and was brought instantly into his arms.

"I won't hurt you again, I lo…" he stopped himself; he couldn't love her, right? No way, yeah he felt a strong attraction towards her and he never wanted to be without her but was that love? He had never told a girl before he loved them, "… like you a lot."

She pulled out of his embrace reaching for his hand, "I like you, a lot, too."

He smiled as they walked back to the mess hall hand in hand. Nothing felt more right to him at this moment.

"There you are!" Emily exclaimed. "They are about to announce us as the winners!" She looked at their hands and smiled at her friend, knowing they would talk about it soon, but right now they needed to get inside. Emily had an award to win.

Derek let go of her hand as Emily ran up to them pulling Penelope out of his grasp. Damn! She really did take this hunt seriously. He couldn't help but laugh at her. He watched as Emily dragged his girlfriend into the mess hall, him slowly trailing behind.

"So that's why you don't want me anymore? You want _her?"_ Derek heard the all too familiar voice from behind him. He turned to see Cassandra lathering herself in calamine lotion.

"What?" he asked, glaring at her.

"You heard me. You gave up me, who you know will satisfy every inch of you for … _her?_ The fat girl."

"Excuse me, what did you call her?" he snapped.

"You've lowered your standers, Derek. I never thought you'd be a chubby chaser?" She growled at him.

He walked up to her forcefully, "Let me tell you something, _Cassandra_ , You might _think_ you are what every man wants but trust me, you're not. You're a know-it-all brat, who will open their legs for anyone. Didn't you just get back from fucking Andy?" he laughed, "and you think I would still want _anything_ to do with you?" he turned leaving her standing there in shock. There was no way in hell he was going to let Cassandra get in between what him and Penelope have.

He walked into the mess hall and spotted Theo, Emily, and Penelope sitting in the front, waiting for Consular Rick to give out the awards. He walked over to them stepping right in front of Penelope pulling her out of her seat only to sit down and pull her into his lap.

"There is a seat right there," Penelope said, as she pointed to the seat next to Emily.

"Yeah, but I like this one better," he whispered as he kissed her shoulder as discreetly as he could.

"And the winner of the scavenger hunt is Team Towodi, lead by Emily Prentiss!" Rick announced with excitement.

Penelope along with Emily jumped up and ran over to collect their first place ribbon. Derek sat back, with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but stare at Penelope as she bounced around excided with Emily as they held up the ribbon. Yep, he couldn't deny it. He was in _love._

* * *

 _AN: He's in love :) how sweet, right? Is there anything you all want to see in this story? Thank you for all of the support. You all are the BEST!_


	11. Lake Fun

_AN: Thank you for all of the support! This is defiantly a fun little story to write. I'm having a good time writing Derek and Penelope as teenagers. I have some ideas up my sleeves for this one. So stay on the lookout._

 _Please enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

 **One Week later**

Penelope was sitting outside of her cabin, waiting for Derek to make his way over to her side of the lake. It had been like this every night since they decided to pursue a relationship.

When he would make his way over every night, they'd talk about their day, about what they wanted in the future, all mixed in with some hot make out sessions.

She thought back to the next day after the scavenger hunt.

 _Penelope and Emily were making their way to the recreational equipment to start their morning count._

 _Every time Emily would look over at her friend she had a goofy look on her face, so she had to ask._

 _"So you and Derek a thing now?" Emily asked as she opened the door._

 _Penelope blushed as her answer._

 _"I just don't want you to get hurt," Emily told her._

 _"I can take care of myself, Em. I know I am not experienced in this department, but I know I can handle my own."_

 _Emily stopped her counting to turn to her, "I didn't say you couldn't. I just know the reputation Derek Morgan has. " Emily wasn't lying, after going to this camp each summer, she knew far more about Derek than she ever wanted to know._

 _"I know, and I appreciate you looking out for me. You're a true friend Emily Prentiss." She smiled at her._

 _Emily picked up a tennis ball throwing it at Penelope. Penelope was glad she had a friend like Emily looking out for her. She hated to admit it, but her mom was defiantly right. She was going to make a life long friend from here._

Right on cue, Derek approached her, holding out his hand. Penelope instantly smiled, looking at him; he was so handsome in the moonlight. This was defiantly a sight she enjoyed each night. "Hey Hot Stuff, how did your day go?"

He pulled her into a kiss before answering her. Her kisses to him were like drugs, he thought about them constantly throughout the day. That was probably why he was sporting a huge bruise on his lower back, right now. Earlier in the day, he had been thinking about Penelope and the way she tasted, instead of keeping his eye on the ball.

Andy was throwing the baseball and had thrown it directly at him. The ball ending up hitting him hard on his back, causing a huge bruise.

"It was okay," he told her. "Anything exciting happen to you, Baby Girl?" He pulled her into a hug, but when her arms brushed against the hurt area, he stiffened.

She pulled back looking up at him, her eyebrow arched, waiting patiently for him to explain.

He knew what she wanted, so he took a deep breath, "I was distracted today at the scrimmage. I missed the fly ball and ended up being pelted in the back."

She spun him around lifting up his shirt to look at the damage. Even though it was dark, she could still see the massive bruise on his back. "Oh, baby," she whispered as she bent down to kiss the mark.

Derek chuckled at her attempt to comfort him. He was facing the lake which caused an idea to pop into his head. "Baby, you know what would really help?"

She moved to stand beside him looking up at the stars, speaking softly she said, "Well, Handsome, if there is anything I can do to help ease the pain I will."

Heat flowed through him, but he did his best to tamp it down. He knew she didn't mean it that way, but after all, he was a teenage boy. He sighed for a moment. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand, pulling her to a secluded area by the lake.

"Derek, how is this going to help you?" she asked, confused at why there were now standing by the lake.

"The cool water will do good for my sore muscles and the bruise. Let's go for a swim," he told her as he started to remove his shirt.

Her eyes widened in panic. "In there?" She pointed to the lake. "No way, Hot Stuff. I am not getting in there. There are living things in there and-"

He kissed her. "I'll protect you."

"Derek, you know I would do anything for you, but I will _not_ get into that lake with you. It's dark and that's when all the bad animals come out. I don't want to be found floating face down in the lake in the morning," she said.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're really dramatic?" He kissed her cheek, thinking about how adorable she was when she overreacted like this. "I promise I won't let anything get you… including the sharks," he laughed.

A smile crept across her face as she punched him in the arm. "I told you I panicked that day!"

"Ouch!" He rubbed his arm, in mock hurt, where she had punched him. "I know," he laughed, "it's still funny as hell, though. Come on, do it for me. I'm hurting." He gave her puppy dog eyes, knowing she'd say yes to him.

She thought for a moment. She really shouldn't be scared of the lake. Emily had told her she had swum in it countless times during the summers, and she would have Derek there in case anything were to happen. She looked down at her clothes. "But we don't have swimsuits?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "We can always go nakkid," he joked, letting his face form into a smile as he said naked.

"Oh no!" She started backing up.

He stopped her, holding his hands up in surrender. "Kidding Pen, I was kidding. I would never make you go naked. We can go in our underwear."

Her eyes still held panic, so he grabbed onto her hand giving it a squeeze. "Baby, you're wearing a bra and panties, right?"

She nodded, wordlessly.

"Isn't that just like a bikini?" he asked.

"Yeah, for skinny people," she mumbled, "Derek, I don't wear bikinis. That's not my thing. Too much…" She pointed to her belly.

He pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head. He didn't understand why she was always worried about her looks or what other people thought. She was beautiful. He moved his hands under her shirt, rubbing her belly, giving her comfort, trying to eliminate her insecurities. "It's just me, baby. You don't need to worry."

She fell into his embrace as he massaged her skin. She stiffened for a quick second when she felt him reach for the hem of her shirt, but ended up nodding against his chest, letting him know it was okay.

He pulled the shirt over her head and was instantly dumbstruck. There, in front of him was the most perfect pair of breasts he had ever seen. He had to fight his whole body to not bury his face in her chest, and worship her, like she deserved to be.

Penelope misinterpreted the look on his face as disappointment so she went to grab for her shirt to cover herself back up. But he realized what she was doing and pulled the shirt away from her grasp.

"Oh, no!" Derek said hoarsely. "You are not covering up my favorite parts. Damn woman. These baggy shirts do _not_ do you justice. Holy shit!"

She felt her cheeks heat at his words. It made her feel pretty brave, so without hesitation she unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down in one foul swoop. She heard him growl, as she kicked her shorts at his face. She couldn't help but let out a laugh at his reactions.

"Fuck Pen! Thank God the lake is cold," he mumbled.

That made her laugh harder at him. "Keep your libido in check there, sugar cheeks." She walked past him, moving towards the lake.

He quickly disrobed the rest of his attire running after her, scooping her up into his arms. "You are so naughty. What am I going to do with you?" he said before diving down into the lake with her in his arms.

When they came back up, he pulled her into his arms, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist. He watched her eyes widen as she felt his arousal.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Just try and ignore it."

She gave him a quick kiss before pushing off of him to swim away. He followed her catching up to her fast, pulling her under the water with him for a brief moment.

When they surfaced again he pulled her close, saying, "You're so beautiful, Penelope. You're so smart, and feistily. You're not like anyone I have ever met before." He kissed her quickly, and then pulled away to look her in the eyes, "I'm falling in love with you." Instead of letting her say anything, he kissed her fiercely on the lips.

* * *

Andy and Cassandra were making their way through the woods when Andy made a sound of annoyance.

"What is it, baby?" Cassandra asked.

"Fucking Derek. Look at him; he's throwing away his life and for what? Some fat ass bitch?" Andy said, shaking his head, moving so he wouldn't have to be witness to it.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes as she watched Derek pull Penelope into another deep kiss, before turning to follow Andy.

* * *

AN: If you have a moment let me know what you think. I really appreciate all of the support.


	12. Helping

**AN: Hi All! Once again I am going to say I try to update my stories on a regular basis. None are abandoned so please be patient with me. I will get updates out as soon as I can. This week in general has been rough with midterms. That being said, this story is moving along. Thanks to evgrrl09 for the help!**

 **Warning at the end there is sexual content. If that's not your thing, skip on by. I appreciate all of the support with this story. So thank you all!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Derek was stretching before his morning jog with Theo. Ever since the scavenger hunt a couple of weeks back, him and Andy had been at odds. Theo was a few years younger than Derek, but they seemed to get along really well and every morning they now warmed up together.

"Do you think there is a reason why the girls are coming over again?" Theo asked, stretching out his calf.

"I don't know, man. I'm not complaining, I get to see Pen more," Derek replied.

"I just heard a rumor that we lost our funding and they might be trying to combined the two camps. I just don't know how that is gonna work. I mean we are an athletic camp and they are… well I don't even know how do describe it. They are a bonding camp." After speaking, Theo started to take off at a slight jog.

Derek caught up to him. "What rumors?" he asked in confusion.

"I was walking by the main office the other day and heard it."

"I don't know man," Derek took off a little faster making Theo push himself, "but like I said I'm glad Pen will be coming over. And I'm teaching baseball."

* * *

"Look at you, all excited," Emily said grinning at her friend as they made it onto the bus.

"I just like not having to sneak around to see my boyfriend at night. It's nice to be able to see him in the light of day," Penelope said with a smile.

"You are so in love with him." Emily smiled. She had to hand it to Derek. He really did change her ways of what she thought of him. Andy, on the other hand, was still and asshole, but Derek had changed.

Penelope rolled her eyes before sitting down. She was excited to go going over to the boys' camp again, not just because she would get to see Derek, but she enjoyed playing the sports. She never in her life thought she would like anything that had to do with them.

Once the bus stopped in front of the camp Penelope made her way off the bus and was instantly in Derek's waiting arms. He had been anxiously waiting for her to arrive.

"Hey, Baby Girl," he said against her ear. Penelope sighed into his chest. She still couldn't believe someone like Derek would be attracted to her. He was beyond handsome. Even more so in the light of day.

"Hey, Baby Boy," she replied. "Rick said you all are going to teach us sports today. Is it going to be flag football again? Because that was heaps of fun."

He chuckled before kissing the top of he head. "You can go to whatever sport you want to learn today. They set up captains and you get to pick what you want to learn, but I was hoping you'd come play with my team on the baseball field."

She arched her brow at him. "You know damn well I will be wherever you are."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Get a fucking room," Cassandra said with disgust. "No one wants to see you all over some fat bitch that's beneath you."

Derek instantly went to move closer to Cassandra to ready to put Cassandra in her place but Penelope put her hand on his chest stopping him. "No worries, Cassandra. I will for sure be _beneath_ Derek later. Some place you will _never_ be again."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, then huffed as she turned to go find Andy.

Penelope turned back to Derek and Emily, who were standing with mouths open. "What?"

Derek groaned and then shook his head. He knew she wasn't ready for anything, but that didn't stop the desire he felt after she said she'd be the beneath him. It put his body into overdrive.

"Did you see her face?" Emily laughed. "I love it when you ruffle her feathers. She hates that Derek isn't all over her this summer."

"Penelope's all that I want." Derek said smiling at his girlfriend.

"For real, though. You two need to get a room," Emily joked.

They walked over to the baseball diamond with Derek explaining the basics to Penelope.

When they moved to the warm up area, he wrapped his body around Penelope's and helped her set up the swing. He didn't miss the slight wiggle she did with her bottom. "Behave," he would whisper in her ear.

Emily and Theo seemed to be hitting it off. They were tossing the ball back and fourth wile Derek and Penelope did the same.

"I heard Rick saying they are going to do a movie night, with s'mores and hotdogs over at our camp in a couple of days," Emily said as they tossed the ball around.

"I'm not complaining," Derek told them looking at Penelope.

Penelope smiled and then with all her might tossed the ball as hard as she could right at Derek. When he caught it he faked a hurt hand making Penelope laugh even more.

* * *

That night, Derek met Penelope in their usual spot in the woods. It was a nice night. The moon was shining at the air was breezy. They sat on a log looking up at the stars. Derek had his hand on Penelope's back, rubbing small circles. Every once and a while, he dipped his hand down to the cleft of her bottom and then brought it back up.

He knew he was torturing himself, but he didn't care. He loved being able to touch her. He moved his hand up to the back of her neck and pulled her head to his. He loved kissing her. He could kiss her for hours. The only problem was the constant state of arousal he was in, but he'd be willing to take care of it in the shower after he got back to his camp as long as he got to continue kissing her.

"I'm sorry about that," she said, pulling out of the kiss and looking somewhat sheepish. She had just brushed up against him.

"About what?" he asked, panting. He tried to bring her head back down to his to continue his sweet torture

"You know…" she replied, looking down at his shorts.

"Getting me hard?" he laughed, arching his brow. "You're just so sexy my body can't help it." Since swimming in the lake that night he couldn't stop imaging what she looked like with the last two articles of clothing gone.

"I'm still sorry."

He laughed again and grabbed her hand, assuring her it was okay. "Don't be." He shrugged. "I take care of it on my own,"

"On god, you don't do you?" she asked raising her eyebrow at him.

She was so naïve when it came to sex. Of course he would do that, how else was he going to get relief?

He loved that she was so naive. "Why do you think I take so many showers?"

"Oh," she laughed, her cheeks heating at the thought of him fixing his problem alone. She thought for a moment, and then took a deep breath. "So… um…" she took a even deeper breath, and then she rushed out. "I can help you take care of it."

He looked at her, shocked. He wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him, or if he actually heard what she had said. He didn't think it was possible, but he felt his arousal grow even harder under is shorts.

She looked away from him down onto her hands that we twisting in her lap. "I mean I have no idea what I'm doing." She finally looked up at him. Oh no, she thought. "I'm sorry,' she rushed out. "I didn't mean… shit… can we just forget-"

He pulled her onto his lap, crushing his lips with hers. He could swear it was Christmas morning because he had never been more excited for anything in his life. He pulled away from the kiss to look at her. "I love you, Penelope. You don't have to do this. I know you are not ready for us to go all the way, and we don't have to-"

"I want to," she told him honestly. She wiggled on his lap, causing a small moan to escape from his lips. "I want you to show me what you like so when we do go all the way, I don't look stupid."

He was down right floored with what she was saying. He wanted nothing more than for her to help him. He growled. "You would never look stupid," he said before crashing their lips together again.

She pulled away from the kiss and slowly shimmied off his lap kneeling right in front of him. With shaky limbs, she placed her hands on his knees and moved them upwards until her fingers touched the waistband of his shorts.

She looked up at him cautiously, seeking approval. When he nodded his head slightly, she wrapped her fingers around the top of the material and slowly started to tug them down.

She could feel his body tremble under her fingertips as she continued to remove his shorts. She looked up to his face right before she would have completely undressed him, and what she saw excited her. His eyes were glued on her. He was breathing shallow and she could see small droplets of sweat forming on his brow.

With a fast tug, she pulled the shorts completely off, after he lifted his hips to help her. When she finally saw him, she sat back on her heels, with her mouth parted slightly.

He was about to lose all control, and he had never been like this before. She hadn't even touched him yet and he was fighting himself not to explode in her face.

She moved a little closer reaching her hand out to touch him. When she brushed her fingers against the mushroomed head, his member jumped causing her to pull back and look back up at him.

"It likes you," he said hoarsely.

That made her smile so she brought her hand back to him and lightly brushed the tips of her fingers up and down his shaft, exploring the feel of him. He was hard and thick. She moved her fingers down his length and continued to the heavy sacks resting under his member. She wanted to feel their weight so she cupped them in her exploring hand and rolled them with her thumb. She explored every inch of him, wanting to memorize everything about him.

He finally mustered up enough brainpower to speak. "You're killing me here."

She looked up at him, and he instantly understood what she was asking. She wanted guidance on what to do. So he reached out his hand to place over hers. He squeezed lightly, showing her the pressure he liked, and then moved his hand up and down, teaching her what to do.

She used her other hand to shoo his away once she got the hang of it. She loved having this control over him as she watched him lean back and close his eyes. It felt good to be pleasing him. She wanted to continue to please him so she bent her head down to kiss the tip.

He instantly shot his eyes open and looked down at her as precome oozed out of his shaft. He was about to tell her she didn't have to, but she gave him a wicked smile and opened her lips and brought the head of his member into her mouth. He was about to lose it. He had never felt so much pleasure. He had to fight his own body from thrusting his hips upward into her warm waiting mouth.

She could feel him start to shake, and she worried something was wrong. She pulled her mouth from him and looked up as she continued to stroke him.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked, a little concerned.

"Fuck… no…. feels so...good," he tried to say.

She was happy with his response, so she moved back to him again and sucked hard as she started bobbing her head up and down along with her hand.

Derek shot his hands out to bury them in her hair. Her mouth was like heaven. For someone so naive, she sure as hell had a wicked way about her. She was driving him crazy, and he had no idea how he was going to hold on.

He then moved his hands to her shoulders trying to push her away. "You need to move."

She understood why he was telling her this, but she knew enough from her friends, guys really liked it when they swallowed their cum. Plus she kind of wanted to taste him on that level so she sped up her movements and once again cupped his balls in her hand. She felt them tighten and was taken back when she felt something squirt into her mouth hitting the back of her throat.

Instead of pulling away, she kept herself firmly in place letting every spurt seep into her mouth. Only when she felt him completely relax she pulled away.

She sat back on her heels, licking her lips while she looked up at him. He was still trying to catch his breath. She was immensely pleased with herself for bringing him so much pleasure.

He finally got his breathing under control and he looked back at her, watching her licking her lips, savoring the taste of him. He shot forward and pulled her into his embrace crushing his lips to her in a powerful kiss. He darted his tongue out to taste himself mixed with her. He wasn't a fan of kissing after he exploded into a girl's mouth, but with Penelope, it was different. He wanted to feel everything with her.

He pulled her into his lap and massaged her bottom as he continued to kiss her. He pulled back to gaze into her eyes. "Baby, that was amazing."

She beamed at him. "So I did okay?"

"Okay?" he chuckled. "Pen, that was fucking amazing."

He watched, as her smile grew even wider. She was so perfect. He never wanted to let her go. "I love you."

She gave him a quick peck on his lips and wen to stand up. "I love you, too."

He quickly put his shorts back on and stood up next to her taking her hand so they could walk back to the boat. There was no denying it he was hopelessly in love with her.

As they walked hand in hand, he thought about their next adventure. He wanted to make their first time special and he knew exactly what to do now.


	13. Something Special

**AN: Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. You all make me believe in my dreams so thank you. Thanks evgrrl09, you are the best!Warning: Sexual Content**

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Derek was heading over to Penelope's cabin to escort her to the movie her camp was hosting. Tonight the two camps were coming together to watch a double feature along with s'mores and hotdogs. He couldn't believe the dance was next week. It would be the official end to the summer, and the next day they all would start heading home.

He wasn't okay with that idea. Penelope lived in California and him in Chicago. He knew this was bound to happen, but he still didn't like it. He could fully admit he was one hundred percent in love with Penelope, and there was no way he wanted to be without her.

He knew the recruiters would be at all the games the following week and he thought he might be able to buddy up with some of them from the west coast schools so he could be closer to Penelope. He knew they hadn't talked about it yet, but he didn't want this to end when summer did.

"Baby Girl, you in there?" he called out as he made his way up the steps to her cabin.

Emily opened the door and let him in. "Hey, Derek,"

"Hey Em," he said as he moved past her to Penelope who was sitting on her lower bunk.

"Hot Stuff," she said with a wide smile.

He leaned over and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Hey Sweetness, you ready for the movie?"

"You betcha." She hopped of the bed. "What's in the bag?" she asked as she pointed to the backpack swung on Derek's shoulder.

"Stuff for the movie," he said nonchalantly.

"Chocolates?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm the only chocolate you need," he said with a smirk.

"Oh please," Emily chimed in. "You both are disgusting."

"But you love us," Penelope joked, grabbing onto Derek's hand and leading him out of the cabin.

* * *

Both the camps sat around the campfire on logs talking and getting ready to watch the movies. Derek had Penelope's hand in his as he looked around.

"I'll be right back, Baby, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he said standing up grabbing his backpack to take with him.

She looked at him confused for a second but nodded her head. "Okay, Hot Stuff."

Penelope watched as Derek left, a few moments later she also saw Cassandra get up. She was about to go after Derek just to be on the safe side when Emily got her attention. "Are you excited for the movies?"

"Yeah," Penelope answered.

"You get to cuddle up with your man," Emily joked.

"Something like that," she said looking over her shoulder, Derek nor Cassandra were any where to be found. But she trusted Derek so she decided to get their s'mores ready for his return.

* * *

Derek had everything planed out. He knew it was a little cheesy but he couldn't help it. He wanted their first time to be special. He made his way through the woods to their spot by the lake where they had first met. Over the summer, it had become theirs.

"Derek?" a voice came from behind him. He turned to see Cassandra running towards him.

"What do you want?"

"Are you done playing house with that _girl?"_ she asked.

"Are you ever going to learn that I want nothing to do with you?" he snapped moving away from her.

"That's a lie and you know it. I was the best you've ever had. I bet that cow doesn't even know how to please you," she snapped.

Derek shook his head. Cassandra was unbelievable. He couldn't believe he actually screwed around with her. Penelope was ten times the woman she was. "She pleases me better than you ever could. Thing is _Cassandra_ all _I_ ever want to do is please _her_ ,"

"You're a bastard," she spat.

"And you're a bitch,"

She turned on her heel going god knows where, but he didn't really care as long as it was away from him.

* * *

It was now dark and Derek had been gone for a while now. So was Cassandra. Just when she was about to get up to go investigate someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned to see Derek crouched down behind her, his finger over his mouth telling her to stay quiet. She nodded her compliance and followed him through the woods.

She knew where they were going. She had traveled this path many times over the summer. She came to the clearing, stopping dead in her tracks.

There in front of her was a blanket with flowers scatted all over, and candles lit.

"Derek," she whispered.

"I want this to be perfect. I know it's out here in the woods, but this is right where we met. Where you changed my life." He leaned in, kissing the side of her neck.

"I love you," she spoke softly.

"I love you, too." He reached out his hand waiting for her to take it. When she did he brought her over to the blanket getting onto his knees pulling her down with him.

"If you want to stop at any time, you tell me okay?"

She nodded as she smiled. "I don't think I'm gonna wanna stop."

He moved to her lips, kissing her and pouring out all of the passion he had inside for her into this one kiss. He started to lay her down onto her back.

Unlike the first time in his bunk after the flag football game she laid down without hesitation. Once she was lying on her back, he started to kiss along her jaw and down her neck.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured against her skin.

"Not as beautiful as you," she answered.

He couldn't help the chuckle that passed his lips. He reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. He revealed her perfect breasts. He groaned as he let his hands massage her chest, feeling her nipples harden against his touch.

He had to take a deep breath. He couldn't rip her pants off and dive into her. He needed to make this good for her.

She sat up, moving her hands to her back to unhook her bra. When the garment fell from her body, she giggled when his eyes darkened.

"Fuck, you're perfect!" he growled.

He reached for her shorts, unbuttoning them. He then looped his fingers around the waistband, waiting for her to lift her hips. When she did, he brought the shorts, along with her panties down her legs.

She felt the slight pang of embarrassment as she watched him blatantly stare at her core. After all, he was still fully dressed and now she was fully exposed to his eyes. She watched him sit back on his heels, removing his own shirt. He leaned over kissing the swell of he chest, pulling her nipple into his mouth.

Her body instantly arched trying to get him to take more. The sensation she felt sent shockwaves down her body ending at her core. She had never felt this before, and she never wanted to go without feeling it again.

He was excited to see how responsive she was to his touch. He'd been waiting all summer to finally experience this. He moved from her nipple to the other giving it the same attention as he let his hand trail down her body seeking out her heated center. He wanted nothing more than to make her come. From his finger, his tongue, his dick. Problem was, after weeks of only his hand and then recently her mouth, he knew that there was no way he was going to last.

After all this time, he was finally going to be with the woman he wanted. He let his finger dip inside of her, and he heard her gasp. He slowly massaged her from the inside, and he continued to love her chest.

"Derek, Derek," she panted, feeing the pressure build inside of her. She felt like she was coming undone.

"Come for me," he said against her chest as he used his thumb to push on her clit.

"Shit!" she moaned as her body flew over the edge arching into his hand, trying to get more friction. Her body started to shake as she felt her release.

When she came back down he removed his finger, bringing it to his lips sucking on the juices. "I knew you would taste good,"

He leaned forward, burying his face to her core. She spread her legs wider for him, allowing him more room.

She closed her eyes and let the feeling take over her, before she knew it, she was climbing that peak again, her body started to shake once more. This time however, he pulled away before she could finish.

She looked up at him as he removed his clothing and pulled out the condom, donning it before moving back to her center. "Are you ready?"

She looked down at him, then down at his hand holding his dick. She nodded her head as she tensed her body, nervous of what was to come.

"Relax okay? I'm gonna go slow," he assured her. He slowly entered her stopping every inch or so to let her adjust to him. Once he was fully inside he watched as her face contorted in pain as a tear ran down her cheek. He leaned over, kissing it away. "It'll get better. You just need to adjust."

She nodded her head, opening her eyes looking up at him. His eyes were caring, and full of concern. "I love you," he whispered as he brought his lips down to hers.

He slowly rocked his hips letting her become adjusted with the intrusion. Not long after he started to move, she followed suit, meeting his thrusts. He could feel her relax under him, so he sped up his movements, causing her to shake.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer so her moved his hand to her clit pinching it, sending her over the edge again. He followed suit, coming growling her name.

He collapsed on top of her. Then moved to his side bringing her body close. "I love you, Baby Girl."

She turned in his arms to look at him. "I love you too, Hot Stuff."

* * *

 _AN: Sorry for the long wait with this one. I know this being an AU story not as many people are into it. I have_ _thought about stopping it many times. I do have some plans coming up for this one which will bring it to present time. Anyway, that's probably the reason this story does not get updated as much. Thank you for your support. If you have a moment let me know what you think. :) PolHop_


	14. Doubt

**AN: Once again sorry for the wait. Now that it is winter break I am trying to knock out a lot of updates. Falling Into You is next.**

 **I need to thank the guest reviewer you didn't leave your name but you melted my heart. You are so amazing. Thank you.**

 **I want to thank all of you that have reviewed this story. Reviews really mean a lot to us writers. They completely inspire me to write faster. You guys are so darn amazing and supportive. Thank you again.**

* * *

Today was the big day. The recruiters from California would be in the stands, and tonight was the dance. Derek had practiced more than he ever thought he could. When he wasn't with Penelope, or doing the required activities, he was in the work out room. His future depended on him getting accepted somewhere close to Penelope. He didn't even care what school it was, he just needed to be near her.

Derek walked out to the diamond, it was still rather early for anyone to be out there, but he wanted to clear his mind. He had a lot ridding on this.

"Why are you out here so early?"

Derek turned to see Andy making his was out to the field. He groaned. Derek didn't have time to deal with Andy's shit right now. He was tired of his snide comments. "What does it look like?"

"Hey man, I know we ain't good anymore. I just thought you might need someone to warm up with," Andy stated, walking up to Derek.

Derek turned towards him, raising his eyebrow. "Why would I need your help?"

Andy held up his hands in surrender. "I know we've had a shit summer between the two of us, but you and I both want the same thing. The main recruiters come today. Let's put our differences aside and try to make each other look good. You know we both can do that."

Derek thought for a moment. Him and Andy had always been able to make the other look good when it came to sports and he needed all the help he could get, but did he really want to work with him? His mom always told him to forgive no matter what the cause was. "Are you gonna be a dick?" Derek asked, giving a small smile.

Andy smiled back. "Depends on who's around," he laughed.

After that they both started tossing the ball around. The conversation wasn't strained; it was almost as if they were back to last summer.

"So you're with Cassandra now?" Derek asked throwing the ball.

"Yeah, well I guess. She's annoying but I'm not really with her to listen to her," Andy answered before throwing the ball. "You and Penelope serious?"

"More than you know," Derek said.

"You finally fuck her?"

Derek grabbed the ball and stopped tossing. He was waiting for the shit remark he knew Andy was going to make.

"Hey," Andy said holding up his glove. "I'm just asking. I'm not gonna push."

Derek looked him up and down before deciding he believed him. He tossed the ball back to him. "The recruiters from Cali will be here today. I want one of them to offer me a scholarship, so I can be closer to her."

"That's good man." He tossed the ball back. "Derek…"

"Yeah?"

"For what it's worth…I'm actually really sorry. You seem like you really love her, and I feel like I only hated her because you were able to get to hang around her and Emily. Plus, when she came around it was like that's all you cared about." Andy grabbed the ball.

"I really love her."

"I know, and for being a jackass, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Derek said. "But if you say another word about her again I'll kill you."

"Fair enough," Andy laughed before they continued tossing the ball back and forth.

Andy and Derek were starting to thow the ball harder and harder, trying to get as much practice in as they could before the recruiters came. Andy was about the toss the ball to Derek when right in the middle of the throw a coach called out the boys distracting both of them. Before Derek knew what was happening the ball came hurling threw the air. He went to dive for it but somehow tripped over the something causing him to twist. His knee hit the ground first, causing a popping sound to echo threw the air. Derek roared in pain as he felt his knee give way.

"Oh, shit!" Andy yelled, running to Derek who was now on the floor clutching his knee in agony.

The coach also made his way over to the boys. One look at Derek and he knew his knee was done for. Just looking at it, it was completely popped out of place. "I'm calling an ambulance. Stay with him, Andy."

XXXX

"Are you excited for tonight?" Emily asked as she helped Penelope get into her dress. Because this was a long-standing tradition, they had many dresses on hand that were given to the camp over the years. And some girls were even brave enough to make their own, something Penelope had chosen to do.

She had found a cute red and black dress that had fit her, but there was a hole in the side. She was crafty enough to find a corset of another old dress and was able to sow the two together.

"Actually, I'm half and half," Penelope said.

"Why?"

"I'm excited to dance with Derek, yes. But this is for the end of the summer. Parents start to show up tomorrow," Penelope said sitting down on the bed after Emily fastened the last part of the corset.

"Are you worried about you and Derek?"

"I guess," she said. "I mean, he did tell me he was going to try and get a scholarship to a Cali school, but still…"

"You've got nothing to worry about." Emily smiled. "That boy loves you."

"What if this was all just a summer fling?" Penelope started to play with the hem of her dress.

"You and I both know that's not true." Emily grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the cabin. "Now let's go get your hair all prettified for your man."

XXXX

Penelope leaned against the wall in the mess hall that had been converted into their dancing area. Derek should have been here thirty minuets ago. Right now, Emily was in the middle of the dance floor with Theo dancing away. She was happy to see Emily let loose. She just didn't understand where Derek had gotten to.

She looked up to see Cassandra and her mindless drones making their way over to her. Damn her for standing next to the punch bowl.

Cassandra and the group made it over to the table. She looked up and spotted Penelope leaning up again the wall. "I knew you'd be all alone," she said, smirking at Penelope.

"Fuck off, Cassandra," Penelope snapped.

"He never wanted you. If anything, he wanted to see if you'd spread your legs for him."

"Yeah!" one of the posse said.

"You don't know shit," Penelope said, pushing herself off the wall.

"You think he wanted you? You're nothing but a fat bitch. Didn't you wonder where he would go when he wasn't with you? What about at the movie?" Cassandra smiled triumphantly at her.

"Derek doesn't want you, Cassandra. Why don't you just go back to your minions?"

Cassandra walked closer to Penelope. "See, you want to believe he didn't still want me, but you can't. Where is he now, huh, _Penelope?_ Hmm, if you really meant anything to him wouldn't he be here?"

"Fuck off, Cassandra,"

"A bet!" Cassandra spat.

"What?" Penelope said turning towards her.

"A bet," Casandra said again. "It was all a bet. I bet Derek he couldn't get you to give it up to him. It was a little game, and you played right into our hands."

"You're a liar," Penelope said, however doubt was setting in. There were a couple of times Derek had disappeared; he had always said he was training in the weight room or something, but still. Not to mention, he was gone for a while before the movies, and so was Cassandra. But she had thought he was just setting up their first time.

"I'm not a liar. Even Andy knew about it, and when you were off in the equipment shack, I was screwing your fake boyfriend." She moved one step closer to her. "You were nothing but a pawn in our game. And it all ended tonight. Haven't you wondered why he wasn't here yet? I'm actually going to go meet him now, get one good fuck in before the end of the-"

Penelope had enough. She lifted her hand and slapped Cassandra across the face.

"You bitch!" Cassandra said holding her cheek.

"Fuck off!" Penelope spat turning to leave, tears forming in her eyes.

Emily had watched the interaction and instantly ran towards Penelope's side. When she got there she helped Penelope out of the mess hall and down to the side of the building.

Penelope paced back and forth. She was so angry. She felt her body shaking and her palms had become sweaty.

"Penelope, you can't believe her. You know she is nothing but a liar," Emily said, trying to calm down her friend.

"Yeah, well then where the hell is he?" Penelope snapped.

"I'm sure something just happened," Emily said.

"Where is Andy then? Have you noticed he is mysteriously gone too?" Penelope said. She had realized she hadn't seen Andy all night either. She didn't think Derek would hurt her, but now she didn't know. She didn't want to believe Cassandra, but some things were not adding up. Where was Derek? Where was Andy? If something had come up he would have found a way to tell her.

She felt anger run through her and then hurt, a tremendous amount of hurt. What if Cassandra was right, what if this was all just a joke? Jocks didn't go for nerdy geeks like her. They probably were laughing every night behind her back. She always had this string of doubt when it came to Derek actually loving her. And there were a lot of times he was gone.

Cassandra and Derek were both gone during the movie. He probably went off with her for a few moments, probably setting up their plan to finally get her to sleep with him. She should have known better. Derek was behind the tent with Cassandra during the flag football game… she should have never believed him.

"Penelope?" a deep voice said.

"What!" Penelope snapped looked towards the voice. She saw the counselor, Rick walking towards her and Emily. His expression was uncertain.

"Penelope, I need to talk to you."

Penelope shook her head, trying to make sense of everything that was happening. "Can it wait?"

Rick moved closer to her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Penelope, I'm so sorry, but there has been an accident involving your parents."

* * *

 _AN: What did you think?_


	15. Missing

**AN: I know it has been forever since I updated this. I promise I will start getting all these out a little more regularly including comfort Zone and all the others. This semester is just killing me…. Not to mention how messed up the show has gotten, it has kinda put a damper on me wanting to write.**

* * *

Penelope followed behind Rick alongside Emily as they made their way into the office. She could feel that whatever was about to go down it was bad. Rick sat down at his desk and motioned for Penelope and Emily to take a seat.

"What's going on?" Penelope asked.

"I am not sure how to tell you this Penelope, but there has been an accident involving your parents."

"My what? What's going on?"

"Honey, I am not –"

"Don't _Honey_ me, Rick. Spit it out!" Penelope jumped up from her seat.

Rick took a deep breath preparing to tell Penelope. "They were involved in a car crash on their way to come and get you."

"Oh God," Emily said.

"Are they alright? Where are they? Where are my brothers?" Penelope started to pace as she felt panic rise.

"Penelope, they were hit head on from a drunk driver…" He looked at her. "There were no survivors."

Rick continued talking, but Penelope quit listening. She was numb. She watched as Emily jumped out of her seat coming over to her grabbing onto her hands. Rick moved to stand right in front of her, but she couldn't hear a word that was spoken.

This had to be a dream. This was all just a horrible nightmare. First Derek going off with Cassandra and really being with her this summer, and now this. There was no way this was real.

"Pen? Penelope." Rick shook her to get her attention. She couldn't tell how much time had past. Everything was a blur.

"I have one of your brothers on the line. He wants to talk to you." Rick motioned to the receiver.

Penelope blindly lifted the phone, still trying to process the information. "Hello,"

 _"This is your fault, Penelope!"_ the voice said over the phone.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

" _If you could have just been normal like the rest of us this would have never happened. They never would have had to send you to that god awful improvement for losers camp. You are the reason they died!"_

"But - but,"

" _You aren't even a real_ Garcia _. Your shit will be out front on the porch. You're not welcome here ever again. Their death is on you!"_

Rick and Emily stood there shocked as they registered what the voice had said over the phone. He was screaming so loud there was no way they couldn't hear.

"Penelope, it's okay." Emily tried to get through to Penelope but she was stock still trying to process everything.

"What am I going to do? Oh God! Mom! Dad!" She fell to the floor, her knees giving out.

"We've got you." Rick pulled her up off the floor and into the chair. "We will figure it out."

"There is nothing to figure out. She's coming with me," Emily stated.

But Penelope just sat there in the chair, completely numb to the world around her.

XXXX

Derek hobbled into the camp on his crutches after being released two days later. He had blown out his knee really bad. The doctors had told him he would need to have months of physical therapy to even be able to walk correctly. He had tried to contact the girls camp but there was no way to get through to them. He had hoped to relay a message over to Penelope about missing the dance and that he was all right.

He was pretty sure that Andy would have explained what had happened to him.

He only came back to the camp to collect his belongings and head back home. He made it to the front and saw Andy running up to him.

"Derek, man, I am glad you are alive and okay, but I never got to tell Penelope what happened. I got back to the camp and her and Emily were gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Derek asked, panicked.

"Cassandra said she ran into her at the dance told her some story about how your relationship was all some joke and that you and Cassandra were really together." Andy held out his hand to stop Derek from flipping out. "I put her in her place don't worry about that, but the thing is, no one has seen them. Emily and Penelope are gone."

After hearing the news Derek went into overdrive. Penelope wouldn't have believed Cassandra and even if she did she wouldn't have taken off just like that. Not without trying to confront him first. She was too strong and feisty for that.

This wasn't right.

He needed to find her. He needed to finally tell her…

He loved her.

XXXX

Penelope stood in the doorway of her new apartment with Emily in Washington DC. After leaving the funeral the day before Emily's mother had told her that she had an apartment ready for Emily when they returned. Something about Emily's mother wanting Emily to be self-sufficient while she attended college.

Emily's mother was completely fine with Penelope and her living together. She thought it would be good for Emily to have someone else there while they attended school.

Penelope was grateful. After her crazy whirlwind week , finding out about Derek and Cassandra, her parents and then the abandonment of her brothers, she was ready to start anew. And what better place to do that than in DC?

"You okay?" Emily asked as they made their way into the living room.

"Yeah."

"You know we still have three weeks before classes start. I don't know how my mom did it but she got us both enrolled." She moved to stand in front of Penelope. "We can still go back and get your stuff."

Penelope looked at Emily, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't ever want to go back there. I just want to start over."

Emily nodded. "Well if you ever change your mind we can go."

"Thanks," she whispered.

"What are best friends for?"

XXXX

A week later Derek stood outside of the twelfth "Garcia" residence in San Diego. His mom was in the car waiting for him. When she had come to the hospital after he got hurt, he had told her everything about Penelope and how that he knew he was young, but he really was in love with her. His mother didn't agree with his gallivanting all over California trying to find his missing girlfriend, but she also understood why he was doing it. And she supported him.

He hobbled up to the door and rang the bell. A man opened the door looking Derek up and down. "Can I help you?"

"Um yes, sir I am Derek Morgan. I was wondering if this was the residence of Penelope Garcia?"

"Not anymore," He snarled. "That no good family wrecker is no longer welcome to step foot anywhere near our house. I told her that _again_ at the funeral."

Derek was taken aback. Funeral? Family wrecker? What was going on? "Mr. Garcia. I am not sure what you are referring to. I was hoping that I could speak with her. When I got back to camp she was gone."

The brother ignoring what Derek had said continued. "And if she was normal like the rest of us, my parents would never have had to send her to that fucking camp to begin with and they would still be alive," the man spat.

"Can you please just give me a little more information?" Derek asked, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"My parents were headed to pick her up and where killed by a drunk driver. They both died on impact. This is her fault. The day we found out we called her told her she could come get her shit off the porch and never speak to any of us again." He motioned to the three boxes on the porch.

Derek nearly fell over. He looked at the boxes and then back at the man. "She never came back? Do you know where she is?"

"I told her to get her shit after the funeral but she never showed up. I don't care where she is. I'm taking it to the dump today."

"No, wait. I'll take it. Just let me get my mom to help me get it into the rental car."

The man nodded once and turned closing the door behind him. Derek made his way back to the car, completely confused. He couldn't fathom what had just happened. Penelope's parents were dead, and they were killed going to pick her up. And that man, who he assumed was her brother, blamed her for it. Blamed an innocent person for the death of her parents. They exiled her from their home, clearly not caring what would become of her.

His precious Baby Girl, she must have been in so much pain. Not only did she lose her parents, but it looked like she lost her brothers as well. And the last she had heard about him was the lie Cassandra had told her. She must have thought she lost him, too.

He told his mom what had happened, and they carefully took her boxes and placed them in the rental car.

Derek vowed no matter how long it took he would find her.


	16. BAU

**AN: I'm back with this story! I am not going to lie I LOVE this story so much. It's like one of my favorites. Thanks for always sticking by me! Now the story gets good.**

* * *

 ** _Sixteen years later_**

"I need another drink!" Penelope declared as she swayed in her seat. Emily rolled her eyes as she looked around the bar. Penelope moved to get up. "No, really I need one more."

"Can you at least wait until the rest of the team is here?" Emily asked.

"Why?"

"Well, we are meeting them." Emily stood up to see if she could see the team. "You don't need anymore anyway. "

"Says who?" Penelope demanded.

"Me. As your best friend, I'm telling you, you've had enough. Plus, you don't want to be all red eyed and hungover when we meet the new guy tomorrow." Emily sat back down, and looked her friend dead in the face. "And _this_ time, please don't sleep with him."

"Who me?" Penelope smiled as she reached discreetly for Emily's drink.

Emily snatched her beer up, glaring at Penelope. "Yes, you. _You_ are the one who can't keep her pants on when someone kicks down a door or shows any sort of alpha maleness."

"I do not!" Penelope protested.

Emily snorted. "Okay, so we have had four different men be transferred to the BAU, and how many of them have you slept with?"

Penelope looked at her friend and then back to her drink wondering if she could get it back. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Em." She smirked.

"Let me refresh your memory. _All_ of them. You sleep with every man that comes into the BAU."

"Emily Prentiss. I _do not_ sleep with every man in the BAU. I've never slept with Hotch, Reid, or Rossi."

"I said comes into the BAU. Not ones that were already there when we started. Every man that has been transferred in you've managed to get into you bed and _then_ you leave them broken hearted and without much choice but to transfer out, when you ignore them once they fall in love with you. They can't stand to see you chattin' up someone else, so we end up down another agent. Emily downed her drink as she waved at the team as they made their way to them.

"Hey guys," Reid, said as she sat down next to Emily.

"Ladies," Rossi, announced, moving in next to Penelope. "What are we talking about?"

Penelope glared at her friend, while Hotch moved in to the other side of her. "Emily was just explaining to me that I'm a slut."

Hotch cleared his throat and looked at Prentiss.

"What?" Emily asked. "I was just explaining to her that the new guy was off limits tomorrow."

"Ahh," Hotch nodded his head. "I agree."

"Are you shitting me right now?" Penelope demanded. "First: you cannot tell me whom I can go out with, and second…" she turned to Hotch. "Are you callin' me a slut now too?"

"Never, Garcia-" he started to say.

"You can't help but go for a man in uniform," Rossi interrupted.

"You know statistics state that woman tend to find an authoritative man more appealing if they carry a gun or a badge of importance," Reid chimed in.

"Not now, Boy Wonder," Penelope said. "I need explain something to our teammates." She reached over and grabbed Emily's drink taking a big gulp. "I do not just sleep with the men that get transferred to the team."

"We know." Emily smirked, sarcastically at her.

Penelope shot her a glare before continuing. "Okay, so I have had a little fun. You can't fault me for that. But, if you all might recall, Mark was different. _He_ was the one that broke up with me, and took a transfer two months ago. I was very happy with him."

"Mark was an idiot," Reid said, surprising her.

She patted his knee. "Thanks, puddin' pop. Mark was different, I actually really liked him and _would_ have stayed with him, if he didn't let rumors get the better of him." She looked at Emily. "I really did like him."

Emily nodded in sympathy. Before she could say more, Penelope spoke. "But that doesn't matter anymore. Tomorrow there is fresh blood."

" _Garcia,"_ Hotch warned.

XXXX

Derek walked into the FBI headquarters and over to the receptionist. He was beyond excited to be transferred to the BAU. He worked hard to get this far. When the position became available two months ago, he jumped at the opportunity.

He was tired of living in Chicago anyway. There was nothing there for him there but his family. He loved them, but he needed a change. He'd had failed relationship after relationship since the summer that changed his life.

He spent forever looking for Penelope, whenever he thought he was close, something would happen and he'd be back at square one.

He was hoping that now he was in the BAU, he might have a little more resources to find her. He never got very far with his tech's at the Chicago office. Well not that he really ever came out and asked them to find her by name but still. Maybe he could convince the BAU to help find her. Well that would be, of course, after he proved himself.

No one wanted someone coming into a new team and asking for favors right away.

He shook his head. Right now he needed to get settled. He just needed to push Penelope to the back of his head for a little while.

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Hi, I'm Derek Morgan. I'm supposed to start in the Behavioral Analysis Unit today." He gave her his best lady killer smile.

She looked down at her computer. "Oh yes. I have you here. Give me one moment and I'll have Aaron Hotchner come down. If you can take a seat over there I'll get your new badge printed. He'll be down in a moment."

He nodded as he watched her pick up the phone to call he presumed his new boss.

About ten minutes later, a man in a suit showed up. "You must be Derek Morgan." He held out his hand.

"Yes, Sir." Derek returned the handshake.

"Right this way," Hotch started. "We are about to start our morning meeting. I've heard a lot of good things about you. Randall, your old unit chief, is a good friend of mine. He assured me that you'd be ready to go on your first day. We just got case."

Derek nodded his head. "I'm ready."

"We work as a team here, Morgan. No one is better than anyone else. We've lucked out on getting you. Your achievements will be an asset to us."

"Thank you for the opportunity, Sir."

"Call me Hotch. I hope you brought your go bag. We will only have a few minutes to introduce you to the team, before we go wheels up. We can debrief on the plane. This is going to be a bad one. It's also remote, so our analyst will be coming with us." Hotch motioned for him to exit the elevator first.

"Understood, Hotch. I'm ready."

"Good. Right this way."

XXXX

"How ya feeing?" Emily asked as they sat down at the round table.

"Uh," Penelope moaned. "Why in the hell did you let me drink that much?"

"Hey, I tried to stop you." Emily looked at her in disbelief.

"She did." Reid walked into the room.

"Is the new guy here yet?" Rossi asked.

"No," Emily answered. "Hotch just went down to go get him."

"Do we know his name yet?" Reid asked.

"Actually no," Penelope answered. "I was going to hack into the system to get the deets on him, but you know Hotch almost lost it, when I did that with Mark. So I figured we could all be surprised."

"I'm actually in shock. I thought you'd have found a way to ogle him, and get a game plan so you'd be ready when you meet him." Emily looked at her.

"I love you… I swear somewhere inside of me I really do love you, but you making me sound like a slut is making me rethink-"

"Good Morning, everyone," Hotch said walking in. "I'd like you to meet our new teammate, Derek Morgan."

Penelope and Emily were frozen in their seats. As soon as he saw them, he, too, stood immobilized.

" _Penelope_?"


	17. Hartbreak

**AN: SURPRISE! Ahh, sorry I have been so absent. Can you believe I actually followed my dreams of acting…and was CAST! I just finished filming… where get this… I was the lead!**

 **No I have not abandoned you. I'm still here.**

* * *

"Oh lord," Rossi said. "Has she already slept with this one and left him broken hearted too?"

"Can it, Rossi," Emily spat looking at the agent.

"Penelope?" Derek moved to get closer. "It's really you?"

Penelope pushed past him visibly shaking. "I'll meet you on the plane," she said to Hotch.

"Wait!" Derek went to go after her, but was stopped when someone grabbed onto his arm. He turned to see Emily shaking her head.

"Don't, Morgan," she snapped.

"I've been looking for her, I have to-"

"No." Emily moved to block his exit. "You need to leave her be."

"Did she sleep with you and leave you heartbroken, too?" Reid asked innocently.

Derek shot his head to the scrawny agent. His mind felt like someone had taken and egg beater to it. He found her. _His_ Penelope. She was right here in the BAU, the team he was just recruited to. So many emotions were going through him, after all this time he finally felt at peace. Peace knowing, she was indeed safe, and finally right as his fingertips.

Then, what the older agent, and the scrawny one said hit him. "What do you mean slept with me too?" He felt his anger raise from within him.

Rossi chuckled as he shook his head. "Our kitten there has a nice little track record with our agents. Something about macho alpha males I think-"

"Rossi!" Emily spat. "Knock it off."

"What?" Reid asked. "It's an actual fact. For as long as I have known Garcia, and she has been on this team, she has slept with every male that has joined the BAU. You were here a month before her, so you know that-"

"Are you calling her a whore?" Derek asked angrily.

Reid shook his head. "No, of course not. As far as I know she does not take money for her intimate services. I just know that since she has been here she has slept with…"

"That's enough," Hotch jumped in. He looked at Reid and then Rossi. "There is no need for talk like that. We have a case and that needs to be our first priority. We also do not talk about other agents like that. No matter what has happened or hasn't happed. We're a family and we stick together. I want you all to welcome Agent Morgan with that same respect. He is here to stay."

Derek watched as his new boss looked at Emily. "Understood," she said.

"We'll debrief on the plan," Hotch announced before heading towards the door. "Make sure you have your go-bag, Morgan."

Derek nodded and turned to face his once friend. "Emily…"

"Don't. Not right now."

"Emily, I've been looking everywhere for her. She was gone when I got back from the hospital-"

"The hospital?" Rossi questioned with a smirk. "I heard rumors she was good, but to put a guy in the hospital. Damn!"

"Knock it off!" Derek spat, looking at the agent. "Don't say anything regarding her at all."

"Possessive…" Rossi shook his head. "Work has just gotten a lot more interesting."

"It was interesting before. We deal with some of the most interesting cases," Reid stated.

"I was talking about Garcia," Rossi said."

"Oh… well that was interesting too, her coitus with the team members." Reid flinched when Derek moved to stand in front of him.

Reid quickly moved past him and behind Rossi. "I'll see you on the jet, Em."

Derek looked back at Emily. Her expression, somewhat annoyed but also a hint of remorse. "It's not like they are saying," Emily said.

"I know we have a case and don't have the time to do this now. But Emily, I never stopped loving her or looking for her…" Derek shook his head. "I need to go find her."

"She'll be on the jet waiting for us. It's about a 15-minute ride. I hope you can spill everything before we get there." She grabbed her bag from the corner. "I'll drive us."

"Does that mean you'll tell me about the macho alpha male thing Rossi was saying? Has she really slept with every man on the team?" Derek asked knowing his emotion was falling out of his voice.

"Make no mistake, Derek. I am on Penelope's side here. I never liked you. I thought you were a know it all jock, who only wanted to get into everyone's pants you could. However, you did manager to break the wall around my best friend's heart. The heart I put back together and had to watch her mask her hurt to this day with meaningless…" she stopped herself. "Forget it. Get your bag and let's go."

Derek followed her, trying to figure out his own emotions. Right now his were falling threw a tail spin.

XXXX

Penelope sat in the back of the plan, knowing within moments _the_ Derek Morgan would be walking in. Derek Morgan, the man who taught her so much about friendship, life, and love. The same Derek Morgan that broke her heart.

And now she was going to be forced to work with him, every. Single. Day.

Nope. Not gonna happen. She was not going to deal with him anymore. He already haunted her dreams every _single_ night. Because of _him_ she couldn't commit to give her heart to anyone. And in turn she ended up hurting some really great guys.

Yeah, she might be considered the "slut" on the team. But it really wasn't like that. She'd try, really try when she would date these guys… but as soon as she realized she'd start comparing them to Derek she'd have to cut them loose.

The only one that almost had a chance of getting her heart was Mark. But just like Derek, he stomped on it.

She looked at her phone again and hovered over the text message from Mark, telling her he'd taken a transfer. He hadn't even had the decency to talk face to face with her.

No. She was not going to let Derek in only to crush her again.

She heard a commotion and looked up to see the rest of the team make their way onto the jet. Derek didn't take his eyes off her. He started to move so he could sit next to her. Thankfully Rossi was a step ahead of him and snagged the seat next to her.

She closed her eyes briefly thanking god. When she opened them, she saw Derek sitting across from her staring her down.

"Baby Girl," he said. Right then her heart shattered hearing his old name for her.

"Alright," Hotch said, cutting him off. "Penelope, are you ready to present? We have to be fully briefed by the time we land."

"Of course, Sir," she said, pulling out her laptop.

Rossi leaned back in his seat, putting his hand around her shoulder. " _Bella,_ let us have it."

Penelope smiled at Rossi, but was almost certain she heard a growl come from across the table.


	18. I Never Stopped Loving You

**AN: Who knew I'd be able to update two stories back to back? I want to thank the people that are still sticking with me. More updates to come, I promise.**

 **Everyone, keep being a beautiful star.**

* * *

Penelope walked into her hotel room. It was well past three in the morning, and she was running on empty. Emotionally and physically. Not only was this case one of their harder ones, she had constantly been on edge, knowing Derek was there.

After the debrief on the plane he had tried to talk to her again, but thankfully, Rossi needed her assistance with his tablet. That reminded her: once she got home, she was ordering him a box of his favorite cigars. That beautiful, old man knew exactly what he was doing.

She threw her bag onto the chair beside the bed and started disrobing. Her stomach growled but at this point, she'd take sleep over food.

She had pulled back the sheets and was just about ready to crawl into bed when there was a knock on her door.

"You have got to be kidding me, " she growled. She whipped her eyes and grabbed for her robe. Not bothering to really tie it, she made her way to the door. Whoever it was, was going to get an eye full, and she didn't care. But she knew more than likely it was Em, letting her know they had gotten back to the hotel in one piece.

She swung open the door, ready to lay into whomever was on the other side. "What?"

"Umm…"

She snapped her eyes up, only to stare into the face of the man that hurt her so many years ago. She quickly straightened her robe, as she tried to hide her shock.

"Please, Baby Girl, don't fix it on my account," he said staring at her chest. He then held up his hand, with a white bag in it. "I thought you might be hungry."

She looked at the food and then back at him, before looking up to the ceiling. In a pained voice, she said, "You're doing this because I stepped on that spider the other morning, aren't you? It wasn't my fault. I swear, I tried to save it, but then it ran and I freaked out!"

She looked from the ceiling to back at him. "Thank you for the offer, Agent Morgan, but really all I want to do is sleep." She looked at her watch. "If I fall asleep now, I'll get three hours before I have to be up again."

"Okay, you sleep and I'll eat," he said moving past her into the room.

"Umm, you can eat in your own room," she said following him.

"Yeah, but I'm bunking with the genius kid, I don't wanna wake him with the smell." He sat down at the end of the bed. "Plus, I get the feeling he'd steal it if I turned away. He's one of those human garbage disposals. I saw him at lunch."

She stared at him blankly. What in the world was going on?

She gasped with realization. "Oh god, I'm delirious! My lack of sleep has somehow concocted up my worst nightmare, sitting at the food of my bed…" she walked over and looked in the bag. "Eating a burger and fries."

She took a step back.

"Worst nightmare?" he asked, actually looking hurt.

"Maybe if I just crawl into bed and close my eyes, this will all just go away." She made the move towards the bed but a hand grabbing her wrist stopped her.

"Baby, please. I'm begging you. I've been looking for you for sixteen years. Sixteen goddamn years. You can't ask me to go…" He looked her in the eyes and whispered, "Sixteen _long_ years."

XXXX

He pleaded with her. There was no way in hell he would be able to go into his room just a few doors down and sleep knowing he was only a few feet away from him. He wouldn't even make it outside her door, before he lost it.

God, he held back a groan, and the way she opened the door… He was gonna lose it.

When she had opened the door, he was able to glimpse her milky skin. He'd dreamt about that skin nearly every night for the last sixteen years.

"Derek," she whispered.

"I got back and you were gone," he said. "I had no idea what happened. I knew you would be pissed about me not showing up for the dance, and I was prepared to grovel, but I was _not_ prepared for what I found out." He refused to let go of her wrist. After all this time, touching her again felt right, there was a part of him that finally felt like home again.

"I don't even know what to say or where to start, Derek. That whole summer was so messed up."

"It wasn't all messed up-"

"And I knew you would never really want me when you had Cassandra," she interrupted. "She had made sure to rub it in my face while Emily packed up my stuff, while I sat there numb, trying to make sense of everything that had happened."

He saw the raw hurt in her eyes.

"Baby," he spoke softly. "There was never anything with _Casandra_. Hell there really wasn't Casandra and me the summers before that. She as only good for one thing. I _never_ touched her that summer."

She turned away. "What about the bet?"

"What bet?" he asked, confused.

"The one you made with your friends to see if you could get between my legs."

Her words nearly broke him. They were spoken with so much hurt that he felt his legs start to go weak. He let go of her, and took a step back. He brought his hands to his face while taking a deep breath. He lowered his hand and looked into her eyes. "You've spent the last sixteen years, thinking it was all a joke? That the most perfect time in my life was only a game? That I only wanted to screw you, to win some… some bet?"

He sat down on her bed in disbelief.

"Derek, I think it's best if you go. I really need to get some sleep and I know you do too."

He looked up at her.

"I never stopped loving you…"

Just then there was a frantic knock on the door. She turned when she heard Hotch's voice enter the room. "Garcia, we got to go, we've got another body."


	19. It's Time

**AN: Hey Everyone. Please don't forget to vote. It happened one summer is on the ballot :P**

* * *

 _"I never stopped loving you."_

Penelope couldn't keep her head on straight. All she could think about where those five words.

" _I never stopped loving you."_

It had been four days since that night. Thankfully, they caught a break in the case. As of an hour ago the LEO's had their guy in custody.

 _Thank you, Steve Jobs!_ she thought.

It'd been a long four days. She barely saw anyone from the team, including Derek. Right now, she was gathering her equipment and getting ready to head back home. Hotch informed her after the UNSUB was caught, they'd be wheels up at 2100 hours.

" _I never stopped loving you."_

Penelope huffed. How could he say that to her? It didn't matter though. The damage was already done. How was she going to work with him? This case was already hell for her. How was she expected to handle seeing him every day for the remainder of her BAU life?

She picked up some files and placed them in her bag. The sooner she got home and away from all of this, the better.

"PG."

Penelope looked up to see Emily. "Hey, Em."

"How you doing, P? I know we haven't gotten a lot of time to talk. Tell me how are you _really_ doing… you know… with the whole…." She coughed.

"How do you think, Emily? The man that broke my heart, after the most perfect summer of my life, followed by the worst time of my life just walked back into my life and told me he never stopped loving me?" She huffed. How did she think she was feeling? Did she think she was walking through a field of flowers? No.

"I didn't."

They both turned to see Derek in the door frame.

"Oh this is awkward," Emily said before she sat down between the two of them to watch.

"Emily," Penelope warned.

"What?" She sat back in her chair getting comfortable. "It's not like, you're not gonna tell me what happened. This way I get to see first-hand."

"Emily Prentiss, I will kick your butt from here to Mexico if you don't get up and leave this room right now," Penelope said.

"You kick _my_ butt?" Emily laughed. "Yeah right. I'd like to see you try."

"Fine." Penelope tapped her foot on the ground, as she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't need Emily here to witness this conversation. A conversation she, herself, wished she didn't even have to witness. "I might not be able to kick your butt, but I can destroy your credit. Oh, and by the way, when you get home your car will have about ten parking tickets and expect your jury duty notice to be in the mail."

"You wouldn't?" Emily narrowed her eyes at her.

"Ya think?"

Emily shot up and made her way to the door. Before leaving she turned to Derek. "Don't hurt her again or I _will_ kill you. I know exactly how to hide a body." With that Emily left the room.

"So should I expect parking tickets and a jury duty notice when I get home, Baby Girl?" Derek jokingly asked.

She glared at him. "Expect _much_ worse."

Derek shuffled on his feet for a moment. "Can I help you with the files?"

"I've got it, Agent Morgan."

"Derek," he said.

"Fine. Derek. I've got it." She placed the rest of her files in the box. She went over to the station she as working at and started gathering her thing to put in a bag.

XXXX

This was not working. If it were up to him, he would have locked them up days ago so they could hash all of this out. Then he'd tie her perky ass to the bed. If he had to, he'd make love to her for hours until she remembered she still loved him.

He looked around the room. He would have preferred not to do this here, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He spun back to the door, shutting and locking it.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"We are finishing what we started four days ago," he said.

"No were not. We have to get everything together so we can head back tonight." She put the bag over her shoulder. "Don't you have paperwork to complete?"

"Lucky for me, Hotch said we can complete it on the plan."

"Figures," she murmured.

"Penelope," he said softly.

He waited for her to look up at him. It took a few moments but when she did, he saw confusion in her eyes. He took it as a good sign.

"Derek I can't do this," she whispered.

"Well that's too damn bad. We are doing this. I've waited years to finally see you again. You are _always_ on my mind."

"Must be boring for you," she remarked.

"No," he said moving closer to her. "You being on my mind is exciting, it's thrilling, it makes me keep pushing. I would never have stopped looking, baby girl. Now that I found you I'm not going to give you up."

"That sounds a little creepy."

"Penelope, you know as well as I do that what we had was more powerful than most people experience in their whole lifetime."

"We were kids," she said. "It was just an infatuation. And one that didn't mean anything."

"Bullshit. I'm done playing, Penelope. That was love, not an infatuation, not a fucking bet…" He narrowed his eyes at her and growled. "By the way, I'm still pissed you would think that low of me. You should know me better than that."

"Did you just growl at me?"

"Did you really think that low of me? That I would do everything we did just so I could get in your pants and win some bet?" he asked.

"All the evidence pointed to… yes."

"You knew me better than that," he snapped.

"Wait a friggin' second." She stalked towards him. "You're the one pissed at me? No friggin' way!"

"And you didn't even try to find me to confirm it. You just assumed I would be that childish." Derek took a step closer to her.

"Your reputation perceived you."

He could see her viably shaking with anger. Good. That is exactly what he wanted. He wanted to prove to her she still had all this passion locked inside of herself for him.

"And from what I hear _you're_ the one with the reputation now."

"You fucking bastard!" She lunged for him.

He caught her in his arms. He didn't care what the reason was she was there. He wasn't letting go. "Call me what you want, but it's true. You can't even hide it. But what I find interesting is that you never stayed with any of them, the second they got close, you boltted. At least that's what Reid _and_ Rossi said."

"You have no right to judge me. You've been with thousands of people. I bet you sleep with someone new ever fucking day!" she spat.

"Nope. That's where you'd be wrong, Penelope."

She pushed against his chest. "Let go of me."

"No. And I'll admit I wasn't a saint since that summer, but every single person I compared with you. And no I was never in a relationship."

"You're a liar," she said.

"I'm not. Every time I would close my eyes. I'd pretend I was touching you, kissing you." He looked into her eyes. "Tasting you."

"Fuck you." She struggled to get out of his arms.

"Did you picture me when you were with those other men?"

"You're a prick!"

"Did you? Or better yet, did you imagine it was me touching you, kissing you, fucking you." He pulled her body tighter to him.

"Yes!" She snapped pounding on his chest. "You fucking bastard yes!"

"Why, Penelope?" he asked determined to get the answer he knew she was holding back. "Why? Why did you picture it was me?"

"Because I never stopped loving you!"


	20. Jury Duty and Parking Tickets

**AN: I am not sure if it's the wonderful support you are all giving me or what. But normally after the show upsets me I stop writing. Something inside of me has pushed that aside and here I am writing more than I had in a** ** _long_** **time.**

 **I truly love every one of you.**

 **Thank you,**

 **PolHop**

* * *

Derek stared at Penelope as she sat at the back of the plane with Emily whispering. After her declaration she ran, no ran was not the right word, she sprinted out of the office. When he tried to catch up to her, he unfortunately was pulled aside by Hotch. Something about going over his first case with the team. But, if you were to ask Derek what was said during the conversation he would have no idea. All he could picture was Penelope and her words.

 _Because I never stopped loving you!_

Hearing those words brought a smile to his face. Even if she was running off like a scared little girl, there was no way she could take it back. And, as soon as they landed he was going to do everything he could to make her repeat them. Many, many times.

XXXX

Penelope shook her head as she recalled the conversation with Derek. "I've gone and done it," she whispered as she looked at Emily.

"Done what?" Reid asked butting into their conversation. Normally, Penelope was all for teaching the young genius about _life_ but not this time. Penelope turned to him, trying to paste a sincere smile on her face. "Nothing, Boy Wonder."

He examined her with his gaze, and she knew he didn't buy it. Why would he? He was an excellent profiler, he'd always been able to tell when someone was lying.

"Ignore him," Emily said. "What have you gone and done?"

She turned back to Emily, tears forming in her eyes. "I snapped. I completely lost it in the office. He was goading me on and I just lost it. I can't believe I said what I did. I urberly fucked up."

Emily turned to stare at Derek who was intensely staring back at them. She didn't need to be a profiler to know what he was thinking. She turned back to Penelope. "Just tell me what you said."

Penelope turned to look out the window and mumbled, "I told him I was still in love with him."

"What was that?" Emily asked. "I can't hear you when you turn away."

Penelope turned toward her, her shoulders slumped, and spoke so softly she couldn't even hear herself, "Loved him."

"Garcia, I am not going to ask you again," Emily said. "Speak up!"

Penelope yelled her next words. " _I said, I told him I was still in love with him!"_

The whole plane went quiet as all eyes turned to her. She felt her cheeks flush as her eyes widened. " _Shit!"_

"Tell us how you really feel," Rossi remarked from a few rows over.

"Can it, old man," Penelope snapped as she chanced a glance at Derek. She wasn't surprised to see him leaning forward in his seat. His thousand- watt smile spread across his face. "Damnit!" she said as she turned to Emily. "Look at what you made me do!"

"I didn't tell you to yell it across the whole plane," Emily retorted. "I just asked you to speak up, not yell. There is a difference." Emily sat back in her chair with a smirk on her face.

"Bitch," Penelope spat under her breath.

"Nope," Emily said, as she picked up the magazine she was previously reading. "So, you told him you still love him, and twice?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean no," Penelope stammered.

"I think she means yes, Prentiss," Reid said. "I was not present for the first time she was talking about it, but I was present for the declaration just now. I do believe she was talking about Morgan."

"She was," Rossi hollered from his seat.

"I swear to god," Penelope said as she pulled out her laptop. "All of you will have jury duty next week, along with fifty new parking tickets."

" _Garcia,"_ Hotch warned.

"Do not Garcia me, Boss-Man. You're sitting there letting everyone pick on me," she pouted.

"No, I'm not," Hotch replied. "What I am doing is stopping you from giving out tickets and jury duty _again."_

"Fine," she said as she started to type on her computer.

"Don't screw with our credit, Garcia."

"Frack!" she growled. She put her laptop away and crossed her arms over her chest. This was not how she wanted the day to go. Not only did she spill her guts to Morgan- twice- she was now being picked on by all of her team. She chanced another glace at him. He hadn't moved his stance. He was staring at her, the smile still on his face. _Smug bastard!_

"He's still in love with you," Emily whispered drawing Penelope's attention from Derek to her.

She looked back at Derek and sat further into her seat. "I know."

XXXX

The flight took forever in his opinion. _Especially_ after Penelope outburst to the team. And from what he could tell, the team liked seeing her this frazzled. Normally anyone that messed whit _his_ baby girl would get a fist to their jaw. But this time he was more than happy to have them messing with her. It seemed as though, if she was in a frazzled state she spoke her true feelings. Something he was more than willing to put her in.

He could think of many, many ways to get her frazzled so she would tell him all her secrets. He groaned as he closed his eyes. He could still remember the taste of her on his tongue. He took a deep breath, willing his body to relax. Now was not the time.

As he watched Penelope disembark from the plane, he ran up to her. "Baby Girl," he said.

"Derek," she replied, pure exhaustion seeped from her. Now was his chance though. He couldn't wait another night. Not when he knew she was so close to him.

"Penelope, please hear me out," he pleaded. He took her go bag from her arms and swung it over his shoulder.

She stopped moving a looked at him. "This will never go away, will it?" she asked.

"If you mean me? The answer is no. Now that I've found you I will _never_ let you go again."

She looked into his eyes and he saw the tears making his heart clinch. "Baby…"

"If I listen to what you have to say and I _still_ want nothing to do with you, will you leave me alone then?" she asked, looking defeated.

He watched her expression. He might not have been a profiler for very long, but he knew she could never walk away from him. She was just as hung up on him as he was her. He just need to prove it to her. And, he knew exactly how to do that. "Yeah, baby" he said. I'll leave you alone. If that's what you really want."

"It is," she replied broken heartedly.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, leaving the rest of the team. He felt his heart explode with joy. Nothing, felt better than having her hand in his once again. "Come with me tonight," he said. "I have something to show you."

* * *

 _AN: Thank you guys for always supporting me. I hope you liked this._


	21. Second Chance

**AN: Thank you so much for sticking by me, even with my long absences. I've had some crazy things going on. Form Hurricane Irma (we are completely fine now) to all of these other things that have happened. But, I have not forgotten my stories. I truly love you all. Thank you so much for continuing to read my silly creations.**

 **Also, the world needs more love. As I write this, know that I love you all.**

 **Love,**

 **Polhop**

* * *

Derek held onto the steering wheel with more force than was necessary. He couldn't help it. Derek _knew_ this was his one shot at winning Penelope back. He just hoped it was enough. He took a chance and glanced at her in the passenger side of his SUV. She was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest staring out the window.

She looked miserable.

That only made his nerves reach an all-time high. He never wanted her to be this upset, but he knew without a doubt, if he didn't take the chance now, he could lose her forever.

"I'm only a few more blocks away," he broke the silence.

"That's fine."

"Baby, please. I can't take you acting like I'm walking you to your execution," he pleaded before turning his SUV onto his street.

"It's fine, Derek."

"No, it's not." He pulled into his driveway and reached for her hand. He was about to say something else when he caught the sight of her face. Her eyes were wide as she stared out of the windshield.

"You live here?" she asked. She removed her hand from his and jumped out for the SUV. "Derek Morgan, do you really live _here_?"

He hopped out of the car jogging to catch up to her. Cocking his eyebrow, he looked at her. "Yeah."

"I've… Derek, I've been in love with this house since the first time I drove by in four years ago. When it went up for sale last year, I almost bought it, but I couldn't afford it at the time."

Derek stared at her dumbfounded. He too, had fallen in love with the house the first time he saw it. He instantly put in an offer on it, not wanting to take a chance of losing it. However, the thought of her falling in love with the same house as he did warmed his heart. He couldn't help the smile that came across his face as he reached for her hand. "Come on, baby girl. I've got some things to show you." Maybe this was a sign.

XXXX

Penelope's head was still reeling as she tried to grasp the thought that Derek had purchased her dream home. She had come across this home one day while driving around and had instantly fallen in love. It was an old Victorian style house that scream "the perfect family" to her. It was warm and inviting. She couldn't even count the amount of times she'd picture herself living in this exact house, with her children running around the yard playing.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she turned to Derek. _How could this have even happened?_

"Come on in." Derek held the door open for her. Something inside of her gut clenched. She took her first steps over the threshold and her whole body froze.

She _had_ to be imaging this.

"Penelope…" Derek spoke softly, but his words were muffled. Instantly her legs took flight as she ran over to the coffee table, then to the bookshelf, everywhere she turned she saw them. Tears came to her eyes as she spotted the troll her father had given her on her sixth birthday. She picked it up before grasping it to her chest. Her legs unable to support her anymore gave out as she collapsed onto the floor.

Everything came rushing back. The pain, the loss, the hurt. It was all there. She'd wondered for years what had happened to her belongings. A few times she had almost dared to call her brothers and ask, but she knew she couldn't. Deep inside, she knew they had probably destroyed everything.

She clutched the troll closer to her chest as she remembered her parents and all the love they had for her. Her heart ripped in two all over again.

"Shh, baby." She felt arms wrap around her, but couldn't register what was going on. "Let it out," she heard.

Her head was spinning.

After a what felt like an eternity, her tears finally subsided. She registered the fact she was sitting on top of Derek's lap, as they were cradled on the floor. Taking a shuddering breath, she looked into his eyes. Questions swam through her mind, but she was unable to voice them. Instead she gazed at him, begging for answers to her unspoken questions.

Derek sensing what she needed pulled her into his arms more securely before he spoke. "After I found out what happened," he whispered while staring into her eyes with the sincerest expression she had ever witnessed. "I was heartbroken for you. I knew you would have been hurting more than anyone could imagine. I had my mom take me to your house. Your brothers were there."

Her eyes widened as her breath picked up.

Derek closed his eyes for a moment, clearly trying to shield her from the memory and continued pain. When he looked back at her, he had an anger she hadn't seen before. "He wanted to throw everything you owned away." He clenched his jaw. "I couldn't have that happen."

She took in the surroundings of the room. "So, you-"

"I took it all. Every box that was on the porch I took. You were all hurting and for your brothers to treat you like that was…" he trailed off. "I had to do what was right."

"So, you took all of my things."

"Yeah, my mom helped me get all of the boxes."

"I don't understand," she whispered.

"I knew I was going to find you. And, when I did find you I wanted to make sure you had everything that was yours."

Penelope sat back on his lap as she watched his face. "Why not keep it in boxes? Why is everything displayed around your living room?"

"My whole house," he corrected. "I don't know it just happened. At first, I would take out one or two things to remind me of you and what I was searching for, and before I knew it, in a way your stuff found a home within my stuff. With your belongs all around me it made me feel like you were still here with me."

Penelope stared into his eyes. For the first time since leaving the summer camp and Derek behind, she finally felt whole again. The pain around her heart started to subside as she basked in the feeling of love. This was the man she had _always_ loved. Try as hard as she could, she wasn't able to fill the whole Derek had left inside of her. But now… now, she was finally feeling something she hadn't felt since she was a teenager… love.

"Derek," she whispered. She brought her lips to his as she enveloped him in the most passionate kiss she had ever been a part of. Letting go of her inhibitions she was finally able to free herself from all that had been haunting her. This kiss put all other kisses to shame. She swam in his essence as she did her best to convey the love she had for him.

Derek slowly pulled away. Cupping her cheeks in his hands. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you, Penelope Garcia. I have loved you for a long time and I know you've loved me too. We've been given a second chance, baby, and I promise nothing will ever tare us apart again."

Tears were streaming down her face once again as she nodded her response. "It's always been you.


End file.
